


The Night We Created The Sun

by SnowAndRayne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndRayne/pseuds/SnowAndRayne
Summary: Zuko always thought of himself as being above romantic relationships. Ever since his banishment he viewed those who partook in romance with mild disdain as he focused on his own greater path. After all, his destiny was to find The Avatar, he had no time for such mindless self-indulgences.But now he’d found him.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are more chapters of this fic though it is currently unfinished. If anyone wants to read further, I'll upload them.

Zuko wondered how long they had been flying.

If you could call it flying.

It felt more like wafting _painfully slowly_ on the breeze. Airbenders were supposed to have a “go with the flow” attitude to the world but with Sozin’s Comet so close every moment they spent in the air and not on the ground training felt like immeasurable torture. Zuko lay sprawled on Appa’s back staring up at the clouds as they drifted by overhead. Even _they_ felt faster than the sky bison.

He glanced at Aang. The airbender sat cross-legged atop Appa’s head holding the reigns loosely in his hands. He hummed pleasantly to himself as though there weren’t a care in the world. Zuko would have chastised him but knew he’d probably just get another a cheeky remark about “upbeat attitudes.”

Zuko turned his attention back up to the clouds and silently reflected on the things they had learned from the Sun Warriors. Maybe that was why he felt so antsy? His new destiny, one he had found for himself: to restore peace. To tend to the wounds inflicted upon the world by his forefathers. To do so by becoming Aang’s teacher, ally, friend…whatever Aang needed him to be. He had spent so long questing for his father’s approval. Now he had to quest for Aang’s and Aang had just… _handed it to him_? After a day of deliberation, certainly, and of course saving their lives. Katara was still certainly going to be a problem. But he hadn’t had to work nearly as hard to receive kindness and approval from Aang. He smiled appreciatively over at the back of Aang’s head.

 _Naïve, really._ He thought fondly. He knew he would never hurt Aang. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to hurt him in the first place. But Katara was right to be protective. Aang was so trusting by letting him into the group and by coming here alone with him.

At that moment Zuko noticed the change in scenery. He sat bolt-upright and leaned over Appa’s saddle. How long had the clouds been drifting upwards?

“What’s going on?” He called. “Why’re we going down?”

“I dunno,” Aang called back, “Appa just started descending for some reason.”

Slowly but surely Appa had lowered himself to the ground. He landed with a soft thud instead of with the usual grace Zuko had noted in the past.

“Something’s wrong,” Zuko scowled.

“You’re right,” Aang’s once-innocent face was sharpened. Zuko thought he recognized that look. Aang wore something similar when he fought. “What is it, boy?” Aang’s voice was soft though, not stern, a stark contrast to his pinched expression. Zuko understood at that moment that Aang’s compassion and love for the beast wasn’t just another form passive zen-like kindness, he was actively concerned for his loyal friend.

“Is he sick?” Zuko asked. Aang turned to him, his face now full of surprise. “What?” Zuko frowned.

“Nothing just…” Aang smiled. “I didn’t know you even _liked_ Appa. It’s sorta nice of you to ask.”

Zuko approached and placed an affectionate hand on Appa’s forehead. “Yeah well… he’s one of the reasons you accepted me into your group.”

“Yeah, well, Appa’s usually a good judge of character,” Aang grinned.

“Yeah. Usually.” Zuko said quietly as he patted the bison. “Still I guess I kinda owe him. Wish I had a treat for him or something.”

“Of course!” Aang burst out.

Zuko jumped. “What?”

“We were stuck in that gluey stuff _overnight!_ Flying takes a lot of energy and Appa’s probably starving.”

“Well, great, then all we have to do is feed him and –”

“Uh…yeah…small problem…” Aang blushed, pressing the tips of his forefingers together and looking suddenly very guilty. Zuko felt his fondness for the young airbender swell. Looking sheepish like that was sort of… _cute_. He shook himself. Why was he thinking something like that? He quickly pushed the feelings away. He must be tired. “I didn’t think we’d be at the temple that long, so I didn’t think to bring any food for him.” Aang scratched behind Appa’s ear. “I’m sorry, buddy.”

“Well, that’s just _great_ ,” Zuko threw his hands up in the air in new-found exasperation (a welcome trade for the feelings of endearment earlier), “Couldn’t we _find_ something for Appa to eat? What do skybison’s eat anyway?”

“Well, Appa prefers hay or fruit but when we don’t have any available, skybisons can usually graze on the tops of certain trees,” Appa responded. “But Appa isn’t touching these ones for some reason.”

“Great. A picky eater.” Zuko huffed. Appa made a rumbling indignant sound in response.

“I’m going to find some fruit,” Aang responded. “You wait here with Appa.”

“Hurry,” Zuko replied. “It’s getting dark.”

Aang was gone for a long time. When he returned, he had brought a couple of large melons and some papaya. “It’s not much,” he said regretfully. He placed the fruit in front of Appa. Appa’s giant tongue rolled out and he lapped up all of them at once. Then he leaned his head down, made a rumbling groaning noise and closed his eyes.

“What was that?” Zuko asked.

“Um…Appa’s not going to fly anymore today. He’s gotta digest the food. He’ll take us the rest of the way tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!”

“Hey, it’s tough for him you know?” Aang responded crossly. “He’s not a war balloon, he can’t just get up and down when _you_ feel like it! He’s got needs like anyone else!”

Zuko raised his hands in a gesture of submission. “Okay, okay!” He replied. “I’m sorry.” Zuko let out a small sigh. “I’m just… eager to get back to the Western Air Temple and start training.”

“Well, we could train here just for a few hours before sunset?” Aang suggested.

Zuko shrugged. “Well, I had hoped to be around less flammable scenery but alright. We’ll start small.”

  
  


  
  


There was no issue with the smaller flames. Zuko wasn’t wrong when he told Aang he was a talented kid. Hell, the kid was more than talented. He was reaching learning curves faster than Zuko had ever seen. Even Azula wasn’t this good. He was even getting creative and teaching Zuko a few tricks of his own.

“Hey look,” Aang said playfully, “if I combine my firebending with my airbending I can do _this_ ,” Aang cupped his hands and made a small swirling ball of flame. It looked just like…

“It looks just like the sun,” Zuko murmured reverently.

Aang smiled. Zuko watched intently as the warm light lit up Aang’s features from beneath. Features Zuko had never really paid any attention to before. The muscles in his neck, his budding Adam’s Apple… His chin and jaw suddenly seemed more pronounced, m grown-up than they had any right to be. Zuko’s gaze dropped down to Aang’s hands. They too were strong and determined. But gentle in their own way. He understood the fire now, he wasn’t afraid of it, but he still respected it and revered it in a way Zuko had only recently learned, and in a way his father never did. Without thinking Zuko stepped closer. He lifted his own hands and placed them gently over Aang’s. Aang didn’t move, didn’t flinch away. The flame grew slightly bigger so the two of them guided it back into submission together. Aang’s face was so close to Zuko’s, Zuko watched the shadows dance over his nose and lips, watched the warm light illuminate his cheekbones, and suddenly felt an almost overwhelming urge to lean over the tiny star cradled in their hands kiss him.

 _Those tattoos…_ Thought Zuko as he stared down at the arrow which scarred Aang’s head. _They must have hurt. How could anyone harm someone so innocent?_ He bit his lip. _How could…_ I _?_

The flame grew. It began to sputter and give off tiny solar flares. Zuko breathed in and exhaled slowly. _Keep it together_ , he scolded himself.

At that moment Aang looked up at him. His eyes were dark, intense, but he was smiling slightly. “Zuko…” he said in a voice too soft and rich for his young face. Aang leaned up, closing the distance between them. “I…”

Zuko quickly ripped his hands away. The sun was snuffed out like breeze over a candle and the two boys were left in the late twilight shadows. There was a weighty silence between them as they both avoided one another’s gaze but neither wanted to be the one to turn away.

Neither of them had noticed how unseasonably cold the night was until then. Zuko shivered. “We should build a fire.” He said indifferently.

Aang perked up immediately. “No problem!” He grinned.

“Wait!” Zuko cried out as Aang thrust out a fist. “You’ll need to gather kindling first! You can’t just–”

But Zuko stopped as he watched the earth relevel itself to create a raised area, not much bigger than one of the melons they had fed to Appa. When Zuko looked closer he realized the mound of earth had a tiny dip inside it. Then the trees surrounding them began to creak loudly and Zuko watched as their tree roots gathered in the dip. Then, as quickly as they gathered, they suddenly dried.

Zuko looked at Aang who was gently moving his arms through the air. He seemed to be guiding something away from them. He turned his grinning face back to Zuko who stared in wonder. Aang was The Avatar, Zuko got that, but had never taken a moment to understand just how deeply powerful and resourceful Aang was. Zuko felt both impressed and, he hated to admit, a little intimidated. “Will you do the honours?” Aang said with a gracious smile. Zuko understood and cast a flame into the gathering of roots.

“How did you do that?” He asked.

“Well, first earth bending. Toph taught me that.” Aang replied as he seated himself cross-legged next to the fire. “Then water bending.”

“Water bending?”

“It’s all connected,” Aang said enthusiastically, “I moved the tree roots by bending the water inside them. Then I dried them by sending the water back into their trunks, that way they’d light easier. Katara taught me that trick.”

Zuko nodded and sat himself down beside Aang. “Katara…” he muttered, “…smart girl. Are you and her… y’know?”

Aang looked sad for a moment. Zuko silently scolded himself. _What the hell am I doing? Why do I care, anyway? It’s not like this is any of my business…_

“No,” Aang replied.

“Oh.”

Zuko’s chest swelled a little. He kept his expression blank.

“I thought we would be. I kissed her before we invaded the fire nation on The Day of Black Sun.” Aang began. Zuko felt himself tense at the thought of the pair kissing. “And I thought we’d get together afterwards.” Zuko nodded sympathetically. “But we haven’t. I don’t know why.”

Zuko didn’t say anything.

“What about you?”

“Huh? What?”

“Do you have a girl you’re into?” Aang suddenly grinned wickedly. Zuko stared open-mouthed. He didn’t realize Aang could look so… _wolfish_. “Handsome guy like you shouldn’t have too much trouble with girls!”

“You’d be surprised…” Zuko said bitterly.

“What? Don’t tell me girls aren’t into you!” Aang laughed. Zuko shifted uncomfortably and his cheeks grow uncomfortably warm. “ _I’m Zuko_ ,” Aang said in a dramatically deep voice. “I’m so busy being tall, dark, and handsome I forgot to _brood!_ ”

“Enough!” Zuko burst out and Aang blinked at him with faux innocence. Zuko would have felt guilty but he was beginning to think that Aang’s innocence may only be an act. Certainly, these last few days Aang had displayed levels of wit and cleverness that were far beyond his years. “The truth is,” he said, softening his tone, “I have been with a couple of girls. I went on a date with a girl I met in Ba Sing Se. I fumbled pretty much every aspect of it. I only went on a date with her because my uncle told her I would. I don’t even remember her name…” Zuko hugged his knees to his chest and stared intently into the flames. “The other girl is Mai. You’ve met her. She’s a friend of my sister’s.”

“Mai… is she the one with the knives?” Aang asked

Zuko nodded. “Turns out, she’s liked me since childhood so I guess I thought things would be easier with her. But they weren’t. I was just as clumsy and confused as I was with the girl in Ba Sing Se. Eventually, I left her… for you.” Zuko’s eyes widened and he faced The Avatar, flailing his hands in the air desperately. “N-not like that!” he insisted. “I left her to _partner up_ with you! I – I mean… to join Team Avatar!”

Aang was staring at him. His expression unreadable.

“Sorry…” Zuko muttered awkwardly. “Like I said, I’m clumsy…”

“With girls?” Aang said slowly.

“Yeah.” Zuko looked back into the fire. He paused. “And with you, I guess.” _Why am I always like this?_ He thought bitterly. It was like the night they spent in the glue. Aang was right next to him and instead of plotting an escape all he could think about was how much he enjoyed being alone with him under the stars… and maybe getting closer… perhaps close enough to touch…

“Zuko…” Aang’s face was suddenly right next to his own. Zuko jerked backwards but Aang fisted his shirt and stared directly into his eyes. He looked intense: compassionate but impatient. “We’re not enemies anymore, Zuko,” Aang said quietly. “You don’t need to be nervous.” _Oh good,_ thought Zuko. Painfully aware of just how tight his pants suddenly felt around his crotch area. _He thinks I’m just nervous because we’ve gone from enemies to allies so quickly. He doesn’t know I’m …wait… what_ am _I?_ Zuko frowned in confusion.

At that moment he suddenly felt soft lips pressed earnestly against his. Aang’s fist had flattened out and he was now gently stroking Zuko’s chest.

Zuko went still.

This was wrong on so many excruciating levels, not even beginning with the fact Aang was a _guy_.

But…

…it felt…

…fine _._

In fact, it even felt … _good._ Zuko realized with surprise. All the guilt, the concern, the stress of it all seemed to melt away. He reached up and cradled the back of Aang’s head. He trailed his fingers up and down Aang’s side, feeling muscles and ribs beneath his thin robes. He felt The Avatar’s lips curl into a smile, and he was reminded of the playful smirks and wicked grins Aang had been throwing him throughout the evening. Had Aang been planning something like this?

At that moment, Aang’s lips parted and a tiny curious tongue darted out and teased over Zuko’s bottom lip. Zuko closed his eyes in enjoyment. He sealed his lips more firmly against Aang’s and returned the gesture, letting his own tongue trace lovingly over Aang’s lips and then lightly against the tip of Aang’s tongue. He felt Aang’s smile grew a little wider and a tentative hand was placed on Zuko’s thigh a little higher than Zuko felt entirely comfortable.

Zuko was suddenly awkwardly aware of his growing erection. How long had that been there? And Aang was going to feel it in a moment! Did Aang even understand what it was?

And then a bone-chilling thought struck Zuko.

_How old is Aang anyway?_

Zuko grasped Aang’s shoulders and pushed him away. The gesture should have been assertive yet gentle but Aang seemed determined to keep touching him and Zuko shoved him a little more roughly than he’d planned.

“Aang…” Zuko tried for a serious but delicate tone. “We… I can’t,” he said breathlessly.

“What do you mean?” Aang frowned. “You just did, didn’t you?”

“I mean… ” Zuko shook his head. “Aang, you don’t understand what you’re doing.”

“Pretty sure I was kissing you.”

Zuko heaved a sad sigh. There was no pretending anymore. He wanted him. He wanted him _desperately_. But he was also Aang’s elder, his teacher, his mentor… Aang had put so much trust in him. And what would protective Katara do to him if he took advantage of the boy? It was such a disgusting an undeniable abuse of power…

“Zuko?” Zuko glanced up. Aang looked worried. Frightened. Almost tearful. _Oh no…_ Zuko’s blood chilled. He realized at that moment just how much he hated hurting Aang. “Don’t you… are you not… you don’t think of me…?”

“No, I do!” Zuko blurted out. Then he immediately shut his mouth. What did he say _that_ for? Did he? He looked at The Avatar’s sad face, his wide grey eyes full of confusion and insecurity but also determination, unbendable integrity, wisdom and a childlike sense of wonder. Zuko looked at his small but muscular shoulders, his firm pectorals peeking out from beneath his orange Air Nomad robes… Zuko always thought of himself as being above romantic relationships. Ever since his banishment he viewed those who partook in romance with mild disdain as he focused on his own greater path. After all, _his_ destiny was to find The Avatar, he had no time for such mindless self-indulgences.

But now he’d found him. He’d joined him. And even though his destiny appeared to have changed… He’d been watching him, following him, stalking him, obsessing over him for so long and now he had…

It clicked into place.

Zuko finally understood.

He’d fallen in love with The Avatar.

  
  


…But this was still wrong.

  
  


  
  


Zuko knelt up and turned to face The Avatar fully. “Look, Aang,” Zuko said assertively. “I like you, enough.” It was more than that, but Zuko refused to delve into that right now. “But I can’t do this to you.” Aang made a noise in protest and Zuko put a hand firmly on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Aang. Maybe…if you were a little older… but you don’t understand.”

The fire next to them suddenly roared. The trees surrounding them thrashed, and the wind – which was nothing but a soft breeze just moments ago – was suddenly whipping around them both. Aang no longer looked sad, he looked furious. Zuko pulled away from him sharply.

“Little _older_?” Aang hissed. “I am a hundred-and-sixteen years old!”

“Wait… oh yeah.”

“And I may not understand _everything!_ ” Aang growled. The wind died down. The fire calmed. “But I understand what I want and right now what I want is _you!_ ”

Zuko was gobsmacked. Aang never stopped surprising him.

“I’ve known that I needed you in my life since I was first captured by Zhao,” Aang explained, calmer now. “At first I thought there was something wrong with me. I asked if we could have been friends and you threw fire at me,” Zuko winced at the shameful memory, “so I thought I had some weird sick attraction to danger. But I’m not, Zuko. I’m attracted to _you_.”

Zuko stared at Aang in disbelief.

“And if… if you don’t want me then fine. Stinks, but it’s fine. I still want you, in my life and I still want to learn everything you can possibly show me. If we can only be teacher and student then that’s okay, I’ll settle for that, but don’t tell me I don’t understand what I’m doing or what I really want because I’ve had months to think this through and –”

Zuko had heard enough. He grabbed Aang by the front of his robes and pulled him up against him, he pressed his lips against Aang’s. _Hard_ this time, so Aang would understand how serious he was.

Aang made a small high-pitched noise in surprise – which amused Zuko when he compared it to contrasting passion Aang had just displayed – before exhaling sharply through his nose and closing his eyes. Aang snaked his hands up over Zuko’s shoulders and around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Zuko broke their kiss and buried his head against the crook of Aang’s neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry…” he whispered. “I’m sorry I misunderstood.” He felt Aang nod and he smoothed his hand over the back of Aang’s head before tracing a finger down Aang’s spine. Aang tensed and then shuddered in enjoyment, bringing a small smile to Zuko’s lips. Zuko then allowed his hand to travel further, slowly lowering it down to cup Aang’s ass. It felt supple, firm, and Aang gave a satisfying gasp when Zuko squeezed it.

Aang removed his hands from around Zuko’s neck and stroked down over his chest, then back up over Zuko’s biceps. He stroked up and under Zuko’s sleeves and Zuko realized with another firm kiss from Aang that Aang was trying to get his hands on as much skin as possible. Zuko smiled to himself. _Well…_ he thought nervously, _if Aang wants to go further then I guess we’ll go further._

Zuko removed the tie around his waist and removed his shirt. To his surprise, Aang suddenly went shy. The boy blushed and stared at the ground for a second before nervously putting his hands on Zuko’s chest and kissing beneath his jaw. Zuko draped his arms around him and held him close, making small reassuring circles over Aang’s back. He felt Aang’s fingers gently pinch and toy at one of his nipples and he felt himself stiffen. His pants were had been growing uncomfortably tight for some time now and now there was some moisture getting involved... He shuffled nervously but Aang seized his shoulders and held him still. Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise as Aang sunk his teeth into Zuko’s neck. He bit his lip and failed to stifle a moan. Interpreting that as encouragement, Aang continued to bite and suck on Zuko’s neck while he played teasingly with Zuko’s nipple.

Aang pressed his body closer and Zuko shrank back. His erection was obvious now and if Aang took this any further, he’d see it – or at least feel it. Was Aang ready for something like that? Kissing and touching was one thing but…

Zuko didn’t have much time to think before he suddenly found Aang firmly straddling his lap and kissing him furiously. Zuko broke away and held Aang’s shoulders, staring at him in surprise.

“You okay, Zuko?” the airbender said breathlessly.

Zuko nodded. “Are you?”

Aang blushed a little, “Yeah I’m just…doing what feels natural. That’s okay right?”

Zuko leaned up so his lips were poised next to Aang’s. “Please,” he whispered. “it’s encouraged.”

Aang smiled and wrapped his arms around Zuko once again, he kissed Zuko even more heavily this time, his tongue plunging into Zuko’s mouth and exploring wildly. It was sloppy and not exactly gentle, but Zuko loved it, it felt good to be kissed by someone as demanding as he was curious. Aang playfully nipped Zuko’s bottom lip and Zuko let out another moan, tugging the airbender in closer and then feeling over Aang’s chest, letting his thumb linger playfully on Aang’s exposed nipple before gently massaging it in a circular motion.

Aang’s lips stopped moving for a moment. His eyes went wide and then rolled backwards. He closed them pleasurably and gave a small moan himself. Zuko smirked and kissed Aang again. Aang responded immediately and began nipping and tonging at Zuko’s lips once more. He edged himself even closer and rolled his hips against Zuko, grinding his crotch into Zuko’s, before pulling away sharply.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked. Aang was trembling slightly and looking afraid. “Aang…?”

 _I knew it_ , Zuko thought miserably, _he’s not ready…_

“I…” Aang bit his lip. “I feel kind of weird…”

“Weird… bad?” Zuko probed.

“N-no, just _weird_ ,” Aang said with a blush. He glanced down at himself. “M-my…” he trailed off. Zuko gave him a questioning look before finally realizing.

“Aang?” he asked as delicately as he could. “Have you never touched yourself before?”

“What do you mean?” Aang asked.

“I mean,” Zuko began, knowing that if Aang didn’t know what he meant then the answer was almost definitely _no._ “Have you ever pleasured yourself…down _there._ ”

Aang still looked confused and Zuko smiled. He took Aang’s hand in his and guided it down to Aang’s crotch where – sure enough – Aang’s erection was straining against the fabric of his pants. Aang stared down, his eyes wide in shock. “What’s…?”

“Don’t worry,” Zuko said softly. “Mine is too.” Aang let go of his own and placed his hand a little too roughly against Zuko’s own sensitive crotch. Zuko winced slightly. “See?” He explained. “It’s normal.”

Aang didn’t seem to be listening, his hands were suddenly busy feeling between legs. Tracing out his erection. Zuko bit his lip and let himself groan in pleasure. Aang took his other hand and started feeling himself through his pants. The sight of it: the chaste sixteen-year-old monk discovering himself for the first time and, at the same time, _sharing_ that privilege with Zuko… Zuko concentrated hard not to lose himself right there. The boy loved him, trusted him, and was allowing Zuko something he had no right to expect.

Aang began frantically tugging at the fabric of his pants and Zuko took both Aang’s hands in his and held them up to his chest.

“Here, let me.” He murmured to Aang and he transferred both the boy’s wrists to one hand, his other hand assertively gripping Aang’s shoulder. He rose himself up onto his knees – grinding their groins together once more and teasing a loud groan from Aang’s lips – and slowly lowered Aang onto his back. Zuko busied himself undoing Aang’s robes and exposing the boy’s naked torso, on which he bestowed tender kisses as he worked his way lower. He placed a hand gently on Aang’s surprisingly muscular stomach and stroked it fondly as he tongued Aang’s belly-button. He felt Aang’s hands weave through his hair, stroking affectionately. Aang’s fingertips then traced over the scar covering Zuko’s eye and Zuko flinched.

“Zuko…?”

“Please Aang…”

“Does it hurt?”

“No,” Zuko felt his body go stiff. Aang had declared him handsome earlier but there were some things that no one could ever consider attractive.

Aang’s hand moved to cup Zuko’s face over the scar and Zuko shrank away with a wince. Aang to sat up slightly, wearing a look of sheepish concern. He remembered Katara touched him in a similar way. And he remembered the first one to touch him there, that day of the disastrous Agni Kai…

“Zuko… I’m…” Aang began.

Zuko shook his head and pressed a hand to Aang’s chest, pushing him back down. He kissed Aang chastely on the mouth. “Shhh…” he murmured against Aang’s lips. “Another time.”

Aang nodded and kissed Zuko again, harder this time to show Zuko he was still keen. Zuko smiled fondly and began undoing Aang’s pants. He trembled slightly as his lower body was exposed and made a move to cover himself, but Zuko took Aang’s hand and firmly guided it away.

Zuko paused for only a moment before removing the last of the fabric, finally exposing Aang’s erection. It throbbed heatedly and Zuko smiled at it lovingly. It had clearly been there for longer than Aang had let on. He lifted a hand to touch it and felt Aang flinch. He looked up at Aang’s face quizzically and saw Aang blush.

“Never?”

“Never,” Aang confirmed nervously.

Zuko nodded sagely and stroked Aang’s stomach. “Just relax.”

He leaned down then and took Aang’s cock into his mouth. The anguished noise from Aang sounded like a mix between a sob and a moan. Zuko reached beneath Aang and cupped one of Aang’s ass cheeks, tilting his pelvis higher and gathering more of his cock into his mouth. Aang cried out once again and Zuko wondered if he felt the ground tremble slightly. A tiny drop of creamy savoury liquid leaked into Zuko’s mouth driving Zuko to remove most of Aang’s shaft and instead pay special attention to its head, lapping up every drop of precum he could.

Aang fell apart beneath him, thrashing and digging his fingernails into the ground. Zuko couldn’t help but swell with pride. The Avatar was completely untouched before tonight, even by himself. Zuko sucked on Aang’s penis again and then removed it from his mouth, giving it a couple of wet pumps with his hand. He ran his thumb over the tip and smeared around some of the ejaculate. Aang bit his lip and moaned. Zuko stopped and climbed his way up The Avatar’s body, positioning his hands on either side of Aang’s head.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked with a teasing smirk. Aang gave a shy nod. “Shall I continue?” Aang’s cheeks turned a satisfying shade of pink, he nodded again and arched his pelvis upwards. “Aang…” Zuko swapped his teasing tone for a more serious one. “Do you know what happens if I continue?” Aang looked frustrated for a moment and then pensive. Zuko cupped his face with his hand. “Do you know what happens if I continue?” He repeated and Aang shook his head.

Zuko felt his hardened cock twitch excitedly.

Not only was he going to bring The Avatar to his first orgasm, he was going to give him an experience that was so new Aang didn’t even have a name for it. Aang had no idea what to expect.

Aang must have seen the uncharacteristic excitement on Zuko’s face because he gripped Zuko’s shoulders just then and gave him a small shake. “Well? What happens? Is it bad?”

Zuko chuckled darkly.

“Hold still.”

He lowered himself down again and continued sucking Aang off. He repositioned Aang’s legs, so his knees were bent over Zuko’s shoulders. Aang thrashed, moaned, cried, and clawed at the ground. Zuko continued, now and then granting Aang reprieve by gently nuzzling and kissing at his balls. Then teasing him with licks to his dripping head. Aang cried out again and then his whole body stiffened.

“Zuko? Zuko! What’s happening? I – oh no! – I – Zuko!”

Zuko felt Aang recoil but Zuko didn’t stop. Instead he gripped Aang’s hips and thrust his cock deeper into his mouth as he felt Aang ejaculate into his throat. He savoured every drop. He needed to. This was the experience of a lifetime.

Finally, when Aang was spent and lying prone and limp. Zuko removed his mouth from Aang’s penis and swallowed the last of the come. He rose to his feet and made his way over to the sleeping Appa.

“Where – where are you going?” Aang called worriedly. Zuko immediately felt guilty and rushed back to him.

“I was just getting some water,” he explained and offered the container he’d taken from Appa’s saddle to Aang. “Want some?”

Aang nodded and took a sip before Zuko gulped down several mouthfuls. “How’re you feeling?” He asked him.

“Not bad,” Aang said sheepishly. He took a corner of his robe and draped it over his lap. Zuko rolled his eyes. “What?” Aang said stiffly. “You think you’re the only one who gets to stay covered up?

Zuko glanced down at his own pants. “Yeah, okay, fair point.”

“So…what was that?” Aang asked.

“Orgasm,” Zuko explained. “It’s also known as the _climax_ of intercourse.”

“It certainly felt – um _– climactic._ ” Aang grinned and Zuko found himself smiling proudly.

“Just checking but… you do know what intercourse is right?” Zuko asked before taking another swig of water.

“Yes!” Aang laughed. “I know about reproduction and everything. But the monks never talked about… well… _this_ kind of thing.” Zuko nodded again as Aang made a vague gesture at them both. “And they didn’t really talk about _enjoying it._ Or at least, not to me. But I might not have been old enough to receive that talk.”

Zuko went white.

Of course, strictly speaking, Aang was a hundred and sixteen. But how old was he _before_ he was iced?

As though Aang could read his mind Aang moved closer and placed an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “I’m sixteen.”

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s not too bad, I guess.”

Aang took Zuko’s chin in his thumb and forefinger and turned his face so Zuko had to look him in the eye. He placed a soft appreciative kiss on Zuko’s bottom lip and traced his fingers over Zuko’s throat. He then cupped Zuko’s cheek and accidentally grazed his scar with the tips of his fingers. Zuko jerked away instinctively but Aang followed.

“Zuko, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine!”

“What happened?”

Zuko couldn’t stand to look at Aang’s no-doubt pitying expression so instead he stared pointedly away. “My father…” he swallowed. “I don’t like to talk about it. They let me into a war meeting when I was thirteen. I knew I wasn’t permitted to speak but when one of the generals suggested sacrificing an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary manoeuvre, I failed to contain myself.  
“My outburst disrespected the general and brought shame to both my uncle and father. As punishment, I had to participate in an Agni Kai against my father. After he beat me, he banished me.” Zuko sighed. “It’s just a permanent reminder of how stupid I can be.”

Aang said nothing.

“He destroyed my face. The one part of me people _have_ to look at.” Zuko shook his head and looked at the ground. “He said suffering would be my teacher. I think he wanted me to endure the way people would look at me: stupid, weak, and unlovable.”

“Zuko…” Aang said in a tone soft enough to make Zuko’s face pinch. He didn’t need The Avatar’s pity. “You were _never_ unlovable.”

“Yeah…well…whatever…”

“No!” Aang was kneeling up, he had seized Zuko’s shoulders and forced him to face him. “Don’t brush me off like that!” Aang’s lips were suddenly on Zuko’s and Zuko raised a hand to shove the boy off him. But there were tears in Aang’s eyes and Zuko had to admit, Aang’s soft lips had an almost addictive quality to them. Their kisses grew more passionate and Zuko cupped Aang’s cheek, gently running the tips of his fingers over Aang’s cheekbone.

Aang broke the kiss finally and pressed his nose and forehead to Zuko’s. His skin felt hot and wet with tears and Zuko felt an uncomfortable mix of frustration and guilt. He gently ran is hands up and down Aang’s back to calm him down. “Are you alright, Aang?” he whispered.

Aang swallowed. “I wish you wouldn’t talk about yourself like that.”

Zuko smiled sadly. He knew Aang wouldn’t understand. His father was cruel, and Zuko had taken that cruelty and tried to replicate it. He’d inflicted that cruelty upon Aang and his friends, upon various villages and towns around the Earth Kingdom, the water tribes, Mai, and then he had ultimately betrayed his Uncle Iroh. He knew no matter how much he tried, he would never fully redeem himself. He’d never be worthy of the generosity bestowed upon him by The Avatar and his companions. And he certainly didn’t deserve the pleasurable sensations Aang was giving him tonight.

Aang’s hands were moving. He was stroking his fingers over Zuko’s chest and back, making small circles. He leaned over and pressed gentle worshipful kisses across Zuko’s collarbone and down Zuko’s chest, his hands were on Zuko’s waist now and the were lowering… He cupped Zuko’s ass and gave it a firm needy squeeze as he guided Zuko’s hips against him so Zuko’s neglected erection could graze against Aang’s refilling manhood.

Zuko tried to keep his breathing steady. Aang’s touches were driving him wild with pleasure but he felt shameful for enjoying them. He felt privileged enough to bring The Avatar to climax, but what Aang was doing to him now… stroking, teasing… _grinding_ their cocks together like that… it felt almost blasphemous to allow it. He was paralysed with the clash of guilt and enjoyment.

Aang pressed his lips to Zuko’s chest over his thudding heart. He felt Aang smile against him.

“You okay, Zuko…?” Aang’s voice was uncharacteristically flirty and Zuko felt himself tense. “Your heart’s pounding.”

Zuko blushed and he tried to look away. Aang cupped his face and made Zuko look at him. His pupils were blown, and his eyes looked like the darkest of grey storm clouds.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I just want to…” Aang reached into Zuko’s pants, “return the favour.”

Zuko tried to jolt away but Aang’s hand on his ass squeezed in protest and his fingers wrapped around Zuko’s swollen member. Zuko let out a broken groan and grabbed Aang’s shoulders with the intention of shoving Aang away. But the way Aang was fisting his cock left Zuko completely weak. Instead all he managed was a light nudge which awarded him an amused smile from Aang.

Aang’s fingers travelled inside the confines of Zuko’s pants to Zuko’s tip and he felt The Avatar trace his thumb over it, smearing around the gathering moisture. Aang then used it as a lubricant as he confidently massaged Zuko’s girth. Zuko panted and grimaced as he remembered his words to Aang earlier that very same day:

“ _You’re a talented kid.”_

He buried his head against Aang’s neck and let out a strangled whimper. He felt Aang’s smile grew wider.

“Stand up.”

Zuko obeyed.

Aang’s voice was forceful and full of self-confidence. The kind of voice Aang used when he gave instructions to his friends and other associates. Zuko realized with surprise that he had always admired its authoritative quality.

Aang removed his hand (bringing a sob from Zuko’s lips) and began deftly undoing Zuko’s pants. Zuko wanted to pull away but the fierce determination on Aang’s face kept him still. The Avatar – the most powerful human being alive – was going to be looking at his… his...

As confident as Zuko had felt earlier when he was sucking Aang’s cock he wasn’t sure he could handle Aang’s scrutinizing gaze upon something so private.

But before he could gather enough of his thoughts to protest or step away, Aang had lowered Zuko’s pants and his penis had jerked itself free. It had been hard for a long time – it was angry, red, engorged. Zuko couldn’t bear to look at Aang’s face. He shut his eyes tight and listened to his own heartbeat echoing inside his head.

“Zuko…” Aang’s voice was odd.

Zuko flicked his eyes open and he looked down. Aang was kneeling back and staring. Zuko’s mouth went dry. He wanted to shrivel away. Having people staring at his messed-up face was one thing but this… _this…_

He felt a hand tenderly cup his balls and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“…you’re beautiful.”

Aang’s voice was full of awe and Zuko thought he must have misheard something. The words replayed in his head like the memory of a dream, their meaning too pure to be real. Aang leaned forward to kiss Zuko’s stomach before looking up at him. His eyes wide and pleading.

“May I…?”

Zuko’s lip curled in disbelief. Was The Avatar actually _asking permission_ to pleasure him? Zuko nodded stiffly.

Suddenly, Aang’s lips were around Zuko’s cock and Zuko felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through his body. He clenched his teeth together, but it wasn’t enough. He threw his head back and let out an anguished moan as Aang sucked down harder. He felt Aang’s tongue tease him over his head and down the underside of his cock. Aang continued to feel and play with Zuko’s balls while his other hand held Zuko’s thigh.

How was he so good at this?

“ _You’re a talented kid.”_

Zuko gave little whimpers and moans and wondered – just playfully – if Aang planned to swallow like he had done. Aang was certainly under no obligation. He was so big, so hard, he was surprised Aang was able to handle so much of him for the first time.

As if Aang had read Zuko’s thoughts, Aang reached both hands behind Zuko and seized his behind. Pulling him closer, then pushing him back, essentially guiding Zuko into fucking his mouth. With every push, Zuko could feel himself edge deeper down Aang’s throat.

Aang’s selflessness, his generosity… He didn’t deserve it. That familiar sense of shame crept back into him despite how much he was undeniably enjoying himself. He brought a hand to Aang’s shoulder to gently guide him off and away. But then Zuko noticed something… Aang had a fist wrapped around his own cock and was pumping it furiously, giving off muffled whimpers and groans of pleasure.

Was Aang… _getting_ _off_ on this? Zuko stared down at the airbender. Sure enough, there was even a substantial amount of precum spilling out of him. Even though being that far down Aang’s throat must have been uncomfortable, Aang was _actually enjoying it._

Zuko tentatively rested one hand on the back of the airbender’s head, the other just below his jaw as he pounded into Aang’s mouth, guiding the boy’s face into more comfortable and pleasurable positions. Aang went wild. He let out a stifled cry and began jerking himself off even harder. The sight of it: such a deceptively innocent person sucking and masturbating and making the _filthiest_ of pleasured sounds as he sucked Zuko even further down his small throat…

Zuko felt his whole body go rigid. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t…

He tried to push Aang off him, so he wouldn’t come down his throat but Aang just dug his nails into Zuko’s ass and Zuko bit his lip, feeling the mounting pressure.

“Aang…I’m gonna…” Aang shifted and seemed to ready himself as Zuko came, groaning and gasping and shuddering with the intensity of it. Aang couldn’t quite swallow it all and much of it splattered across his face and chest.

Panting, his eyelids heavy, Zuko ran a hand through his hair and felt how damp with sweat it was considering the chilly night air. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought he would let The Avatar have so much power over him? He looked down at Aang who seemed to be staring intently at the ground. “Aang?” Zuko said, concerned. He hadn’t freaked him out, had he? He dropped to his knees in front of him and grasped Aang’s shoulders. “You alright?”

Aang was covered in come. Which looked surprisingly cute. Aang looked awkwardly at Zuko, with shame and embarrassment in his eyes.

 _No…_ thought Zuko, devastated.

“Zuko…?”

“Yes, Aang? What is it? What do you need?”

“C-can you help…?” Aang blushed and gestured to himself. He wouldn’t look at Zuko. “I…I don’t know how to finish…”

“Oh!” Zuko looked down at the raging erection between Aang’s legs. He smiled with relief and fondness. “Of course. Here…”

Using a little of the come which had spilled over Aang’s body, Zuko lubricated his hand and curled his fingers around Aang’s cock, he cupped Aang’s face as he jerked him off, moving his hand slowly and then faster to give Aang a varied experience and help him work out what he enjoyed most. Aang placed his own hand over Zuko’s and the two of them worked at it together.

Zuko kissed him tenderly.

“Aang…” he whispered.

“Y-yeah?” Aang said in a strained voice.

It was time, Zuko decided.“Aang, I love—”

Aang cried out then and collapsed against Zuko. He gripped and clawed at Zuko’s back as waves of ecstasy overtook him, warm liquid spilling over both their laps. Zuko held him close, kissing the top of Aang’s head as the boy trembled in his arms, his body contracting violently with each wave of pleasure. Zuko held him close against his chest, reverently stroking the back of Aang’s head. Eventually, Aang’s breath slowed into a sleepy rhythm and Zuko smiled to himself, deciding to confess his feelings to Aang another time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Zuko awoke he was lying on his back with one arm tucked lazily behind the back of his head, he felt drowsy and slightly too cold but overall well-rested. The dew on the grass made everything feel fresh and clean and sun was still low in the sky, giving the world around him a pleasant tropical glow. Zuko shivered as a cool wind breathed against his dewy skin and he realized he was naked. That was odd in and of itself given he never slept naked and certainly didn’t sleep naked _outside._ Zuko began to sit up but immediately stopped when he felt a weight against his chest. He glanced down and saw that he had one arm wrapped lovingly around Aang who was still nestled against him, fast asleep.

The details of last night suddenly rammed into him like a bullrhino. His eyes widened in horror. He’d kissed Aang, touched him, performed oral sex on him, and – worst of all – made Aang do the same! Hell, they’d as good as done it! He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d managed to seduce the boy but as the older party member he knew he was at fault. He steadied his breathing as best he could. No need to panic and wake him just yet. He needed to think of a way to deal with this…

He looked down at Aang’s sleeping face, his arms wrapped tightly around Zuko’s middle. He was cute. Zuko had to admit it. And everything had _seemed_ consensual last night.

But Zuko still felt dirty.

Would Aang feel okay waking up in such a compromising position? What did this mean for them?

…And how old was Aang again? Zuko tried to remember.

“ _I’m a hundred and sixteen!”_ Aang _had_ said that, right? Zuko wondered if it was real or just wishful thinking. It was, after all, it was the minimum age Zuko felt comfortable fooling around with. And then there was the tiny insignificant fact that Aang was _male_.

Aang stirred and Zuko concentrated hard on keeping still. He heard a snuffling sound behind him.

Appa was staring down at the two of them. Zuko swore he detected a look of disapproval on the skybison’s face.

“You saw what happened?” Zuko asked tentatively. Deciding if the loud crowing and cawing from the morning birdlife wouldn’t wake Aang, his own voice wouldn’t either. Appa narrowed his eyes accusingly. “I’m not going to hurt him,” Zuko promised the skybison. “I won’t touch him again.” The skybison blinked slowly. Zuko removed the arm from behind his head and reached out to Appa, who licked his hand. “I promise.”

“Mmm…promise what?”

Zuko froze at the sound of Aang’s voice. It was now too late to think of a strategic way through the inevitable awkwardness.

Aang nuzzled into Zuko’s chest for a moment before opening his eyes. Zuko removed his arm from around him as Aang lifted himself off Zuko and looked down into his face. Zuko bit his lip worriedly.

“I’m so sorry, Aang,” Zuko began to explain. “I – I got a little carried away last night…”

Aang grinned. “I think we both did.”

“It won’t happen again.”

Aang’s face pinched. “…What?”

“I won’t touch you again,” Zuko explained in a gentle tone, “I’m sorry for what happened. I hope you’re alright.”

“But I liked it.”

Zuko blinked.

“I liked it,” Aang repeated. His voice dropped to a mumble as Aang stared pointedly at the ground. “Wanted it. I thought you wanted me.”

“Aang…” Zuko sat up and put his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “I do want you.” Aang looked up into Zuko’s eyes, his expression confused and hurt. Zuko felt his insides squirm. “But this… you’re so young.”

“Don’t start up about _that_ again!” Aang said angrily. _Oh good,_ Zuko guessed he must have remembered at least some of that conversation correctly.

“It’s just…I don’t want to take advantage of you, Aang. I don’t want to hurt you. And I don’t know how your friends will react to any of this.”

Aang frowned. “Yeah, I guess they’d be pretty confused.” Aang said thoughtfully. “Since you’re supposed to be my firebending teacher ‘n all. And we’re both guys. They probably won’t understand.” Zuko nodded in agreement. “Geez…Katara alone…”

“Exactly.” Zuko said stiffly. Aang smiled sadly.

“So, I guess we can’t really be…?” Aang trailed off.

Zuko felt his mouth go dry and his skin go cold. He looked away from Aang so Aang wouldn’t see the anguish on his face. “No. We can’t.” He stated decisively.

The two boys sat still for a moment. The magic of their night together had finally gone. The warm morning sunlight now felt stale and jaundiced and the ground felt uncomfortably hard to sit on. Appa grunted restlessly and the two boys somehow knew it was time to leave.

Aang took his usual seat atop Appa’s head and Zuko sat behind him in the saddle. They rode back to the Western Air Temple in silence.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


When Aang returned with Zuko they demonstrated to the gaang the dragon dance they had learned and received a smattering of applause and some semi-light teasing from Katara. Zuko scowled in embarrassment but shook it off easily and attempted a smile at Katara, who got to her feet and walked away haughtily, muttering something about “getting started on dinner.”

Aang trotted after her. “Katara…?” he asked nervously.

“What?” she snapped.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Katara replied tersely. “Nothing is wrong.”

“Oh.” Aang shuffled his feet. “’Cause I am actually really glad I went off with Zuko.”

He had no plans to tell Katara of all their experiences together but letting Katara know that he genuinely enjoyed Zuko’s company and trusted him might at least help Katara warm to Zuko. And that was a pretty significant first step, right?

He thought of Zuko… his slender but muscular arms encircling him and pulling him in close. His breath – hotter than most people’s – his soft dark hair. The way Zuko held himself – tall and strong and proud but with the grace of someone much more effeminate – Aang may be The Avatar but next to the regal young prince, he felt powerless.

And then there was that scar which clearly caused him so much more pain than Zuko let on…

“Aang…” Katara was using her well-practiced Very Gentle Voice. “I’m just worried about you, alright?”

“Why? I trust Zuko.”

Katara winced. “Yeah… and that’s kind of the problem, Aang. You barely know him. He stalked you, he sent assassins after you, he tried to kidnap you, he stalked and kidnapped _me._ ”

“Is that the reason you distrust him?”

“No,” Katara huffed. “No, I don’t care about that. I care about…” she shook her head vigorously. “Aang, I did trust him once. When we were underneath Ba Sing Se…”

Katara told him everything. Aang nodded thoughtfully. It was an important detail in the mystery of why Katara seemed to have such a special hatred for Zuko. She had shown him compassion – the way she showed compassion to so many – and he had thrown it back in her face. Anyone would hate Zuko for something like that.

But Aang knew… Zuko had also saved his life and the life of Appa and his closest friends. More than once. And he also knew when Zuko looked at him he felt strong and frightened and bold and shy all at once and he didn’t want to lose those feelings just yet.

“And also…there’s something else…” Katara mumbled. Her startling blue eyes now wide and full of concern. Aang straightened up and paid attention. He knew that look, this was something that didn’t just worry Katara, it frightened her.

“I…I don’t like the way he looks at you, Aang,” she said seriously.

“What do you mean?” Aang’s blood chilled. Did Katara suspect something between them?

“Aang…he’s always watching you in this…this really creepy way,” Katara shuddered and held her elbows. “I don’t like it.”

Aang burst out laughing. It was both relief as well as nerves. “Oh Katara…” he said with a wide grin. “Come _on!_ ” He couldn’t help smirking.

“I’m serious about this Aang!” Katara replied. Aang tried to look serious.

“I know you are Katara,” he nodded.

“Just… watch your back when you’re alone with him alright?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Katara still hadn’t warmed to Zuko even after several days of his presence. Zuko’s attempts to make peace with her: jokes – typically at his own expense – compliments, favours, and offers of help when she looked as though she needed it, were all getting him nowhere. Katara was as cold towards him as ever, leaving Aang feeling downhearted but also frustrated.

Zuko was _trying_ , damn it!

Aang’s training sessions with Zuko were also frustrating. He was progressing, though a little slower than it seemed Zuko had patience for, and he enjoyed Zuko’s company. But he wanted to see more of Zuko. Aside from the nonchalant repositioning of his stance, Zuko almost never touched him. That was hurtful enough but Zuko was also barely even _looking_ at him now. He’d glance at him critically while Aang was training, say something constructive, and then return to staring in another direction. How could Katara think Zuko was perving on him if Zuko never properly looked at him? After their night together, Aang had hoped Zuko would at least _look_ at him…

Zuko lounged shirtless in the afternoon sun, sipping water. He stared off into the distance with his eyebrows knitted together, his mouth a thin line, as though he were remembering something deeply troubling. Momo had taken to him over the past few days and was resting on his lap. Zuko stroked him absentmindedly and stared off into the distance. Aang realized bashfully that he rather envied Momo.

“Hey! Zuko!” Aang called.

Zuko glanced up.

Aang bounded over and held out his hands. He used both his airbending and firebending and created that small star between his hands again, just like the one he had made the night they had spent together.

Zuko looked blank.

“Quit messing around, Aang,” Zuko scolded and turned away.

The star in Aang’s hands disappeared with a flash of sparks. Aang felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

“Z-Zuko…?”

Zuko sighed crossly. “Let’s spar for thirty minutes and start heading back.”

“Zuko?”

Silence.

“Sifu?”

“ _What?!_ ” Zuko snapped. His golden eyes flashed.

“Nothing.” Aang said in a very little voice.

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. He pressed his palms together as though he were praying. “Aang…” he said in a softer tone. “Please…please don’t make this difficult.”

Aang’s insides twisted. He felt a lump in his throat.

“I just… I thought we could at least be friends.”

“We are.”

“Th-then why are you…?”

“Aang,” Zuko swallowed and ran a hand through his dark hair. “I just need time, Aang. There’s a lot that I need to sort out.”

Aang looked sombre.

“I miss my uncle,” Zuko then said unexpectedly.

Aang blinked. “Iroh?”

“He was good to me. More of a father than I ever deserved,” he looked out into the distance again, “…and ever appreciated. In a life where I was taught everything must be earned, my uncle showed me unconditional kindness and love. And I betrayed him. He probably hates me now, even more than Katara does, and I can understand why because if I were him, I’d hate me too.” Aang slipped one hand into Zuko’s and was grateful to find Zuko did not pull away and instead gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. “Aang… I am determined not to do that to you. I am determined to remain by your side. But…”

“Hey jerks!” Sokka suddenly wrapped his arm around Aang’s shoulders. “How’s today’s jerkbending practice?”

Zuko ripped his hand away from Aang’s as though he’d been burned. Aang glared at Sokka.

“We’re fine,” Zuko said shortly. “We’re finished for the day.”

Sokka grinned to himself as Zuko slid off the rock – waking Momo in the process who leapt from his lap to Aang’s shoulder – and stalked away.

Sokka may be a joker but he wasn’t stupid, he stared at the back of Zuko’s head as Zuko departed. “Geez…what was that about?” Aang bit his lip. He desperately wanted to run to Zuko and hold him. But Zuko was clearly uncomfortable and Aang didn’t want to draw attention to them.

“Is it just me…” Sokka began, “but does Captain Angst seem even more angsty than usual?”

“Yeah…” Aang said mournfully.

Sokka threw his head back dramatically. “And the angst is contagious!”

Aang looked at Sokka carefully. “He’s just got a lot on his mind. You know what that’s like.”

“I can safely say I do not,” Sokka nodded sagely.

They both made their way inside the temple where Katara was working on dinner and Zuko and Toph were discussing different teas. Toph seemed mostly uninterested but Aang was surprised to see Zuko so animated. It was such a simple thing to be excited about. Yet here he was… smiling and joking like an ordinary young man. As though the monstrous things he’d seen had never happened.

As the night crept in, Zuko surprised them by making tea for the group.

“No one can make tea like uncle,” Zuko explained. “But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle’s favourite tea joke?”

“Sure, I like jokes,” Aang responded eagerly amidst a chorus of yeses from the group.

“Well I can’t remember how it starts,” Zuko began, “but the punchline is _leaf me alone, I’m bushed!_ ”

Hopper-Crickets.

“Well, it’s funnier when uncle tells it,” said Zuko, looking discouraged. He knelt between Aang and Katara. Aang attempted a warm smile at him which Zuko ignored.

“Riiiight,” Katara sneered. “Maybe that’s ‘cause he _remembers_ the whole thing.”

Aang snorted. He couldn’t help it. Maybe it was because he would normally expect such cold sarcasm from someone like Sokka or Toph, but hearing motherly, nurturing _Katara_ speak so brazenly meant he couldn’t help but snicker.

He immediately felt guilty, especially since his poorly stifled chuckling had caught on with the rest of the group, but Zuko returned Aang’s guilt-ridden expression with a warm grateful smile.

“It’s nice to get a chance to relax a little,” Toph mused. “It hardly ever happens.”

Aang rubbed absently at some of the burns on his hands. Courtesy of Zuko’s rigorous training schedule. _Well,_ he thought slightly crossly. _Some of us get to relax._

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Sokka said to Zuko. His expression was serious and dark.

Aang froze.

Sokka rose and the two young men departed from the group. Aang found himself suddenly so distracted with worry he could hardly think. Had Sokka figured it out? He had walked in on the pair of them holding hands earlier… Was he taking Zuko aside to interrogate him?

Aang couldn’t help the way Zuko made him feel. They may be two men, but it was as though Zuko transcended gender all together. Could Sokka – could _anyone –_ ever understand something like that? What would he do if he found out? Aang would have to intervene and attempt an explanation.

“Aang, you’re burned.”

“Oh. Yeah, it happens when you’re training with a firebender.”

“Here let me help…” Katara took his hands and began healing them. By the time she was finished, Zuko and Sokka had returned. Sokka looking strangely satisfied and Zuko frowning thoughtfully. Aang would have to question them about the conversation later.

* * *

  
  


Nights.

They were the hardest thing about Aang’s strained relationship with Zuko. And they weren’t just the _difficult_ kind of hard.

Aang thrashed about on the hard ground. Almost in pain with arousal. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep before he awoke to find his pants suddenly too tight. His cock was engorged, and it throbbed furiously with need. He lay on his stomach and rubbed it against the ground, but it just frustrated him further. He prayed he hadn’t woken anyone with his loud grunting.

Exasperated, he wrapped his hand around his cock and tried to jerk himself off the way Zuko had, but even though it brought him some pleasure, the effect paled in comparison and he couldn’t climax.

He tried to imagine Zuko… naked, strong, confident but also respectful, his firm sure hand fisting Aang’s penis in a way Aang’s hands couldn’t replicate. His too-hot breath against Aang’s nose as he pressed their foreheads together, his other hand surprisingly gentle on Aang’s cheek. Aang had asked for his help, he flushed at the awkward memory, he remembered the way Zuko had smiled so genuinely as he knelt before him. He wasn’t cruel or mocking about Aang’s lack of knowledge or experience, but instead showed him kindness. Who would have thought Zuko could be so nurturing?

Maybe, even though he said they couldn’t do it again, would Zuko deign to help him now?

Aang rose and threw his robes around himself. He edged his way into the more cavernous parts of the temple and stalked down the hallway to where he knew Zuko slept. He was embarrassed but mostly excited at the thought of having Zuko touch him again. And he’d brought Zuko to orgasm last time, maybe Zuko would let him do that again!

There was no door to knock, only a curtain. Aang lifted it and tiptoed inside, intending to wake Zuko with kisses or possibly more… but was dismayed to find Zuko’s bed empty.

Panic struck Aang but only for a moment. Was Zuko unable to sleep? Maybe Zuko had taken a late-night walk. Aang searched around the temple but found no sign of him. He came to Appa who was snoring soundly.

“You know where Zuko is, Appa?” Aang asked the skybison who lazily opened one eye and shot him a thoughtful look. “He’s not in his room.” Appa closed his eye again and made a sleepy snuffling noise. “Yeah…” Aang said tiredly. “I’ll just go back to sleep. Zuko will see me when he comes back.”

Morning came and Aang still found himself alone on the cold ground of the temple. He’d hoped – naively, he now realized – that Zuko would find him and scoop him up and take him back to his bedroom.

As Aang got to his feet, the rustling of paper caught his attention. Katara was holding a note.

“What does it say?” asked Toph.

“Need meat.

Gone fishing.

Back in a few days.

\-- Sokka and Zuko”

Katara read aloud.

Aang, even in his tired state, was suddenly miserable. Yhey’d gone. Together. After Sokka and Zuko had left to have a hushed conversation last night and they’d now left to bond over fishing? Aang felt something white hot and angry grow inside him. Zuko hadn’t even mentioned Aang in the letter…

“…One more thing,” Katara continued, “Aang…”

Aang felt his spirits lift.

“…practice your firebending while I’m gone. Do twenty sets of fire-fists and ten hot-squats every time you hear a badgerfrog croak.”

Aang’s heart sank. He decided to go back to sleep.

  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen by the time Zuko and Sokka arrived back at the western air temple. Zuko was pleased he had managed to do something kind for Sokka and he was surprised at how happy he was to see Sokka and Suki reunited.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Teo was the first to spot the mysterious black Fire Nation Airship. Aang spotted him whizzing into the temple, wheels squeaking in earnest, as Teo shouted in alarm. Aang, Katara and Toph ran out to meet it head on and give the others time to escape. Princess Azula must have had found them. Katara had manifested tentacles with her waterbending and Toph was poised and ready.

But instead of firing anything at the temple, the zeppelin came in to land like a giant black swan.

“What’s going on?” asked Toph.

“It’s landing,” said Aang with a frown.

“I can _see_ that,” said Toph, rolling her eyes and giving her feet a deliberate stomp. “Why is it landing?”

“It’s not a war balloon,” Aang said thoughtfully, “maybe it’s someone else from the fire nation wanting to join us.”

“Well, we’d better be on our guard anyway,” Katara said. “If they found us more fire nation soldiers could be on their way.”

The doors to the zeppelin opened and Aang felt both his spirits lift and his stomach clench when he saw Zuko’s smiling face, Sokka at his side.

Katara stopped waterbending immediately. “What are you doing in this thing?” she exclaimed. “What happened to the war balloon?”

“It kinda got destroyed,” Zuko said with a grin.

“Sounds like a crazy fishing trip,” Aang replied.

“Did you at least get some good meat?” Toph asked.

Sokka said something sarcastic at that moment about meat and … fatherhood? Aang tuned out. He looked over at Zuko who was saying nothing, just staring at him. Aang stared back. Zuko had an odd expression on his face, pleased yet sorrowful. His eyes were shining, and in the moonlight with the zeppelin’s shadow cast over half his face, it looked as though he had never been scarred. He was simply an exceptionally handsome boy with beautiful eyes and a winning smile. Neither princely nor ordinary. He was just… Zuko. As he could have been, without the pain of his childhood or the pressure of his title.

Aang heard footsteps from inside the zeppelin and out walked three newcomers: Katara and Sokka’s father was the first one he recognized. A little worse for wear but still unmistakably Hakoda.

“Dad!” there were tears in Katara’s eyes. She darted forward to greet him.

“Hi Katara,” Hakoda murmured lovingly as he held his daughter in his arms.

“How are you here?” Katara asked. Her smile growing wider. “Where did you go?” She turned to her brother and Zuko.

“We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison,” Sokka explained nonchalantly. Aang thought he would choke. He wasn’t sure how he felt: relieved Sokka and Zuko hadn’t really gone on an exclusive and possibly salacious fishing trip together. Angry he’d missed out on an adventure. Maybe even hurt that Zuko hadn’t informed him of what they were really doing. After all, he thought Zuko and he had a special connection… they could have protected each other. More importantly: _he_ could have protected him.

Aang looked at the other two people who had emerged from the zeppelin. One of them, a tall man with thick arms and bristly facial hair, he had never seen before. But the man’s large cautious smile was enough to put Aang’s mind at ease.

The other one was Suki.

Relief overwhelmed Aang.

 _Of course_. He thought with a sigh. _Sokka is with_ Suki _. He isn’t interested in Zuko._

They spent the evening catching up over some of the tea Zuko made. And Aang finally made his move as Zuko moved away from the group towards his bedroom within the temple.

“Zuko?”

Zuko stopped but did not turn around. “Yes, Aang, what is it?” His voice was flat.

“Zuko…can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Aang.”

“Oh.” Aang felt his insides clench and unclench painfully. Then Aang said simply. “I missed you.”

Zuko halted, visibly stiff. Still refusing to look at Aang he said gruffly, “Yeah, I missed you too.”

It wasn’t much but it was something. Zuko ducked under the curtain and disappeared. Aang turned on his heel and walked away with a slight spring in his step.

* * *

  
  


It was becoming more and more difficult to move on from Aang. Zuko wanted desperately to leave his feelings aside. Their relationship just wasn’t … _feasible_. Even if The Avatar defeated The Fire Lord, Zuko would be left with a lot of messes to clean up. He would be constantly under the scrutiny of the public. War was ugly, but politics were hideous. Already, it would take a lot to rebuild relationships with the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom and if any royalty was suspected of having dirty sordid affairs… it could spell dissonance amongst his own people, not to mention foreign relations.

“ _You never think these things through!”_ Iroh’s voice wafted through his memory. _“This is exactly what happened when you captured The Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!”_

“I am thinking things through now, Uncle,” Zuko whispered to himself. “I promise. I won’t do anything foolish.”

He thought of Mai taking on those guards and aiding him and Sokka in their escape. Mai had surprised him. At first, he only dated her because of her unwavering adoration and the fact she was … _there._ She was – as he realized the objective cruelty of it – just something to do instead of hunt for The Avatar. She was nothing more than Aang’s replacement. That was never fair on Mai. She deserved better.

 _But yesterday…_ Zuko realized. … _Yesterday she saved my life. After the way I treated her, after our disastrous dates, after dumping her with nothing but a note, after everything…she risked herself against the guards and against Azula and Ty-Lee – her two best friends – in order to save me._

Zuko did not love Mai. He could admit that to himself with ease. But he did at least appreciate her as a partner. When all this was over – and of course depending on Team Avatar’s success – he would need to think about the future. He would be expected to take a wife and to eventually produce offspring. Mai would make a suitable partner (if she agreed to it, of course.) She was strong and loyal. But was it fair on her to use her like that? To be with someone who obviously loved him so much more than he loved her?

Zuko thought of Aang… the way Aang smiled with such joy and sincerity, the way Aang’s face turned serious when he fought, the way Aang always tried – so determinedly – to find the individual good in people. The way Aang had somehow found good in _him,_ even when he himself had struggled to see it. How hurt Aang had looked when Zuko told them they couldn’t be together. How jealous and betrayed he looked when he saw Zuko and Sokka emerge from the zeppelin…

But Aang loved Katara, didn’t he? At least in a way. Katara was clever and gentle and even Zuko had to admit she was attractive. Aang would be very happy with a girl like that. And there was a future there, no stigma against them, no one to judge them for their sick attraction to one another… it would be a nice, normal, healthy relationship with a pretty girl. Aang deserved that.

Aang didn’t deserve a filthy degenerate with a fucked-up face.

Zuko now knew the right thing to do. He needed to let go of his feelings for Aang.

Maybe that would prove to Uncle Iroh that he had finally grown up. That he had changed.

“ _You might have everyone else here buying your transformation, but you and I both know you’ve struggled with doing the right thing in the past.”_

Katara’s piercing words flashed across Zuko’s mind.

“ _So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won’t have to worry about your destiny anymore.”_

Zuko’s eyes welled up with tears.

  
  


* * *

Two nights had passed since Zuko’s return from Boiling Rock and he had barely spoken to Aang. They trained regularly, and every training session was almost wordless. Zuko seemed surlier than usual and Katara’s coldness towards him had turned downright icy.

And Aang was exhausted.

Every night since that night in the forest he grabbed and tugged at himself but ultimately found himself underwhelmed. He drifted off into a frustrated sleep in the wee hours of each morning and never felt rested the next day.

On the third day after Zuko and Sokka’s return, Aang was attempting a complicated two-handed fire whip manoeuvre while balanced on one foot upon a pointed rock. Fatigue came in waves that day, it felt like treading water on choppy surf. As Aang’s pulse throbbed alarmingly through his body and echoed in his ears, his vision blurred yet again, and he slipped. The fire whip collided painfully with his upper left cheek near his eye leaving him lying on his back and cradling his face in pain.

Aang winked his good eye, he was afraid to open the other one.

“AANG! AANG!” Zuko’s voice sounded distant even though he was under ten metres away. Aang didn’t respond. He was dazed. His cheek felt like something was biting away at the flesh. It burned. It _burned_. Strong arms were around him and Aang saw Zuko’s face swim before him. “AANG! Talk to me, TALK TO ME!”

Zuko pistol-gripped Aang’s chin and turned his face. Aang realized he had one palm pressed to his eye and Zuko gently pried it away, so he could examine the burn.

“I’ll get Katara.”

“N-no!” Aang choked out. Why did he sound so frail? He didn’t feel _that_ bad…

“Aang, she needs to heal you,” Zuko began to pull away. Aang leaned up with a start and grabbed Zuko’s shirt. The sudden movement made his head swim and the back of his head throbbed painfully. He must have hit it when he fell…

“D-don’t leave…”

Zuko heaved a sigh and Aang felt him gather him up into his arms, cradling him close. “It’s alright, Aang. I’ve got you.”

Zuko carried Aang back into the temple and laid him down next to the fountain. “Katara!” he yelled, but he needn’t have bothered. Katara had already seen them and was sprinting toward them.

“What happened?” her eyes were huge.

“Accident. Help him. Please…”

“Of course,” Katara’s voice was as gentle as ever. “It’s okay, Aang.”

The soothing sensation was instantaneous and Aang felt his skin soften. The biting sensation numbed and was quickly replaced with a fresh coolness against his skin. Aang smiled. “Thanks, Katara.”

“You’re okay now, Aang,” Katara smiled warmly. “No thanks to _him,_ ” she suddenly spat, leering venomously at Zuko.

Zuko blinked in surprise and Aang sat up straight. He shuffled so he was sitting directly in between Zuko and Katara. “Wait, Katara, Zuko didn’t burn me, I burned myself. I just got careless.”

“You--?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately and I guess that’s why I lost concentration and slipped up. Zuko came to my rescue,” Aang rested one hand affectionately on Zuko’s knee.

Katara’s eyes narrowed as she studied Aang’s face. “Hmph,” she muttered as she got to her feet. “Be more careful next time. And you ought to have an earlier bedtime!”

She stalked off crossly. Aang breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” Aang turned to his teacher and beamed at him. “You’ve been saving me a lot lately.”

Zuko wasn’t looking at him. He was staring very pointedly in another direction; a very odd strained expression on his face: the corners of his mouth were pointed straight down, his jaw was locked, his nostrils flared, and his eyebrows were knitted together. His cheeks were very pink. The effect would have been comical if Zuko didn't look so painfully uncomfortable.

“Zuko? W-What’s wrong?”

Zuko coughed. “Aang.”

Aang raised an eyebrow.

“Aang, your hand is on my crotch.”

“Oh!” Aang ripped his hand away suddenly and began blushing furiously. He put both his hands in his lap and looked shamefully at the ground. “I thought it was your knee.”

“You thought…?” Zuko suddenly snorted. “Geez Aang, I’m not shaped _that_ weirdly.”

“You’renotshapedweirdlyatall!” Aang blurted out all at once and then started blushing more furiously than ever. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m not good at this.”

“No, you’re really not,” Zuko’s voice was as flat as ever but he was smiling. His eyes twinkled and Aang felt himself relax.

The two boys stared at one another for a moment. Tentatively, Zuko reached out a hand and stroked Aang’s cheek where he had been burned. “She did a good job.”

“Yeah, Katara’s great.” Aang agreed.

Zuko smiled a sad knowing smile. Aang got the strong distinction that Zuko wanted to say something but was resisting. The older boy then said with a dry choked voice, “I was worried, Aang.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Aang shrugged. “With you and Katara around I know I’ll always be alright. I’ll live to take on Fire Lord Ozai!”

“That’s _not_ what I meant!” Zuko glared. He stroked the skin with his thumb. His touch so tender… “I was afraid you would… you would…” Zuko trailed off as he--seemingly unconsciously--raised a hand to touch his own scarred cheek and Aang suddenly understood.

He reached out a hand to touch Zuko’s face but Zuko ducked his head, his expression grave.

“Don’t.” He hissed.

Aang withdrew his hand.

“Zuko…” he whispered.

Zuko was silent but Aang could see the pain in his face. The anguish and exhaustion of a young man who had carried too many burdens for too long. The sorrow of someone who had given up any dreams of happiness or love for himself. The despair of someone who while only a child of thirteen had sacrificed his soul, his youth, and his sense of self for his duty.

Aang couldn’t resist.

He fisted Zuko’s shirt and kissed him as passionately as he dared.

Compared to the kisses that night after meeting the firebending masters, this kiss was almost chaste. Zuko felt tense in Aang’s hands but he soon relaxed, Aang felt his warm breath has he exhaled out his nose. Tentative yet strong hands rested against Aang’s back and then gently, uncertainly, they guided him closer. As though asking, _Is this alright?_

Aang shifted in his seat and pressed his body up against Zuko’s who promptly wrapped one leg around Aang.

Finally, their kiss broke and Zuko cuddled Aang close, resting his chin down on Aang’s shoulder, Aang with his ear against Zuko’s chest listening to his heart. The two boys held each other like that for some time. Neither of them speaking. Aang closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze as Zuko rocked him in his arms. He hadn’t felt so relaxed or safe for so long--not since he had run away from the air temple more than a century ago. Holding Zuko felt almost like coming home. Every fear and accusation burned away leaving only Zuko and his strength. Sure, Aang was The Avatar: the protector and saviour for all mankind…

But who protects the protector?

Who saves the saviour?

Where would Aang turn when he was the one who needed help?

* * *

  
  


Eventually they knew they needed to part. Zuko put his hands on Aang’s shoulders and respectfully, tactfully, removed Aang from his chest. Aang’s eyelids were heavy. He smiled appreciatively at Zuko.

“Aang.” Zuko sounded concerned.

“Mm?”

“You said you haven’t been sleeping.”

“Mmm.”

Zuko gave Aang’s shoulder a little shake. “You need to work on that, Aang. We can’t have another accident like today.”

“Yes, _sifu._ ”

“I’m serious, Aang.” Zuko said in a warning tone.

“You’re always serious. It’s hot. Girls love it when you’re serious.”

Zuko shook his head and Aang grinned at him teasingly. “C’mon,” Zuko said gruffly, “we’d better join the others before they start to suspect something.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Aang thrashed, tossed, turned, and sweated. He tugged at himself roughly, almost punishing the erection for keeping him awake _again_.

He had felt so relaxed earlier. At dinner he barely ate and spent most of the shared meal dozing with his head on Katara’s shoulder. He felt sure he would finally get the good night’s sleep he so desperately craved. But no, here he was _again_ , tossing and turning and nursing the ache in his lower belly.

“Aang.”

Aang froze.

“Aang.” Zuko repeated, exasperated. “I know you’re awake. I can hear you grunting.”

Aang felt the blood quickly drain from his face. Zuko could hear _what?!_ He’d been doing this for days! had anyone else heard him? Aang curled in on himself in embarrassment.

Zuko heaved an irritated sigh and Aang heard shuffling before he felt Zuko lie down behind him. Zuko nuzzled behind Aang’s ear.

“Want some help?”

Aang’s cheeks reddened.

“Well?” Zuko said impatiently.

Aang nodded.

“Can you stay still and keep quiet?” Zuko’s voice was a husky whisper.

Aang nodded again.

“No talking. No noises. Can’t let them hear us. And no thrashing about either.”

Aang nodded once more.

“Alright then.”

Zuko took Aang’s shoulder and guided him so he was leaning back against Zuko’s chest and no longer curled up on himself. Zuko then lowered his hand and began deftly undoing Aang’s robes one-handed, his hands ghosting over Aang’s skin, leaving goose-bumps despite the balmy temperature. Aang couldn’t help it, he squirmed and attempted to cover himself.

Zuko made a small tutting sound and halted his fingers.

“You need to keep still and let me work, Aang,” he murmured. “You do want my help, don’t you?”

Aang nodded.

Zuko then whispered directly into Aang’s ear. “And if you can’t keep quiet, this stops. I leave. No second chances. Understand?”

Aang nodded again.

“Good.”

Zuko peeled away Aang’s robes and then reached down, tracing light circles around Aang’s belly-button. Zuko kissed his neck and Aang felt his cock throb, he grit his teeth and tried his hardest to keep still.

Zuko didn’t lower his hand then, like Aang expected, instead he reached up to gently play with one of Aang’s nipples. Aang shut his eyes tight. The feeling…in the dark…unable to see Zuko and only hear him and feel him… it was electric. Aang tried to keep still but couldn’t help arching his back and pressing himself against Zuko’s chest. Zuko was teasing him and it was torture trying to hold in the noises he could feel gathering inside his throat while Zuko kissed and nipped and sucked on Aang’s sensitive neck.

Zuko’s hand travelled down to Aang’s crotch where he bypassed Aang’s raging erection in order to fondle his balls. Aang trembled, he felt the lips on his neck curl into a sinister smile. Zuko then drew his fingers along the sensitive underside of Aang’s cock. Aang couldn’t help it: the tiniest whimper escaped him, and he bit down on the inside of his cheek.

“Hush now,” Zuko warned.

Aang gave the tiniest of nods. Zuko then stroked up his cock to tend to his head. He then lightly held the tip with his thumb and forefinger before tracing over the slit with the pad of his thumb. The sensation sent shockwaves through Aang and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. His heart thrummed, his toes twitched, he could hear how laboured his breathing was becoming. Was Zuko trying to kill him?

After Zuko had smeared more than enough come over the head of Aang’s penis, he finally grasped Aang’s shaft, pumping it once…twice…three…

Aang gasped. Zuko halted.

“Shhh…be still,” Zuko murmured and Aang shut his eyes again. Zuko went back to stroking Aang’s cock while Aang tried to keep as silent as he could. He bit into his cheek and clawed at the ground in front of him trying to hold in the noises he desperately needed to make.

Aang could feel Zuko’s own growing erection throbbing against his backside, straining against the fabric of his pants. But even better… he could feel it nudging against his asshole with every throb. Aang wondered how it would feel going inside of him…was that even a thing? It was obscene enough that he craved the touch of another man, but having another man push his penis inside his asshole? It was its own brand of wrong. Yet here he was, feeling Zuko’s smooth leaking head through the fabric, nudging at his needy entrance, and he craved that penetration more than anything.

Aang arched his back, grinding Zuko’s cock against his asshole more firmly. Zuko let out a low hiss and Aang smirked. He did it again and Zuko growled softly.

At that moment Zuko threw one leg over Aang and sunk his teeth into Aang’s neck. His arms were wrapped so tightly around Aang, it was constricting. He rubbed him harder, drawing laboured breathing from both of them. Aang could feel himself sweating with the effort of keeping quiet and from the soft sighs and gasps from Zuko, he was struggling too.

Finally, Aang felt a familiar blissful pressure build within his abdomen. It pushed at him and he tensed, ready to climax. It had been so long since he’d had a real orgasm…

But this one, maybe because of his need, maybe because he had been trying so hard to keep from moving or making any noise, was not just a wave of pleasure but a _flood._

Aang contorted and let out a sob. Zuko gripped him and clapped a hand over Aang’s mouth. Aang came then, spilling out in front of himself. It was an eruption. It was euphoria. Far more intense than in the forest. And Zuko hadn’t even used his mouth…

The aftershocks came then. Big enough to be orgasms within themselves. And still Zuko held him securely, muffling Aang’s whimpers with his left hand while slowly pumping Aang’s cock with his right. The roaring in Aang’s ears dulled to a slow hum and Aang realized Zuko was rocking him in his arms again and whispering to him.

“Shh…shhh… s’alright, Aang. I’ve got you. It’s okay. You’re okay. You did _so good,_ baby…shhh…”

Aang suddenly realized he had tears in his eyes. When did that happen? He blinked them away thinking they must have been a side-effect of his intense climax but for some reason they kept coming. His heart was pounding. He tried to decipher his feelings… need, lust, desire, love… gratitude of course…

“I’ve missed you _so much_ , Zuko.” Aang finally whispered.

Zuko was silently attentive, letting Aang speak his mind.

“I kept thinking about you…I wanted something like this, but I couldn’t have it because you left. And you didn’t even tell me where you were going! I thought you and Sokka…you and Sokka…”

“I’m so sorry, Aang. But me and Sokka are alright, see?”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” Aang hissed. “I thought you two were…maybe…” Aang trailed off awkwardly.

“We…? Oh!” Zuko snorted and immediately stifled it by burying his head against Aang’s shoulder. “No…Sokka and I? Definitely, not! He’s a _guy_.”

At that point Aang whipped around and stared at Zuko with his mouth agape. His eyes wide and accusatory. Yeah, Sokka was male but so was _he._ What on earth did that mean Zuko thought of him?

“Wait.” Zuko held up his arms. “I just mean…” He coughed and seemed to think for a moment. Aang continued to stare at him scrupulously. “Aang…I’m not sure why I feel the way I do about you.” He began to explain. “If I’m being honest, before I met you, I wasn’t really attracted to _anyone_. But you’re…special.” Zuko looked away.

Aang just stared at him. _Special?_

Wait… did Zuko…? Was Zuko telling him, in his own awkward vague Zuko-ish way, that he loved him?

Aang felt his face soften and he snuggled in close.

“Aang…” Zuko cleared his throat but Aang shook his head.

“You don’t have to say anything, Zuko,” Aang murmured, interlocking their fingers together.

Zuko draped his arms around Aang and kissed the top of his head. “Try to sleep, Aang,” Zuko whispered lovingly.

“Mm…don’t go anywhere this time, okay?” Aang said sleepily.

“I’ll hold you ‘til dawn,” Zuko reassured him.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of Zutara.

Aang awoke but didn’t open his eyes. He felt too comfortable. He nuzzled in close to the soft fur beneath him. He could hear birds chirping in the background, cicadas buzzing, and a badgerfrog croaked somewhere nearby, Appa snored rhythmically.

Normally, Aang was one of the last ones to wake since waking himself up early was a pain, but today it came naturally. Finally, Aang stretched and opened his eyes. He looked around: the water in the fountain sparkled in the morning sun, the music of the birds mixed with the sound of the water creating an entirely new melody.

Something behind him stirred and Aang rolled over to look. Zuko was sleeping next to him. His arms no longer around him.

Hadn’t they been sleeping on the ground last night? Zuko must have carried him over here once Aang passed out after he… Aang closed his eyes and smiled in satisfaction. All those restless nights and exhausting mornings had come to a blissful, gratifying end. Zuko was breathing softly, looking more at peace than Aang had seen him and Aang realized with a smile that he’d never actually seen Zuko asleep or motionless before. He’d never been prone or in any position long enough for Aang to really stop and admire him.

His soft dark hair was tousled and sticking up at odd angles, his mouth was closed, and he was breathing softly through his nose, the muscles in his face were finally relaxed giving his features a much younger boyish quality. His eyelashes were dark and very long. Aang looked more closely at the scar covering Zuko’s eye. It was difficult to see thanks to Zuko lying on his side.   
The scar was bigger than Aang had previously realized. The skin over some of his cheek and even up into his hairline was raised. It looked sensitive, and it was severely discoloured. One ear appeared to be slightly smaller than the other. But all that was nothing compared to his eyelid, which was dark red – almost purple – and slightly swollen.

Aang remembered his own burn yesterday… the unrelenting sting of his flesh being eaten away even after the flames had gone. But Aang’s burn was nothing compared to Zuko’s.

Zuko must have been in agony when this was done to him. And he was only thirteen at the time, even younger than Aang was now. It was amazing Zuko hadn’t been permanently blinded.

And yet, despite so much violence, Zuko’s touch…it was always so tender and gentle. Aang recalled how patient he was when Aang’s naivete and inexperience became obvious.

How could anyone hurt someone like that?

He looked around at the sleeping faces of all his friends who were none the wiser and felt a new surge of love for them all. They were wonderful, really. They’d come to his aid to invade the Fire Nation and stuck with him here. Trustworthy, reliable, and loyal to a fault. And eventually, Aang decided at that moment, he would open up and explain things to them. That he and Zuko were…

_BANG!_

Something flew through the water fountain and shot straight at Aang and Zuko. Aang sprang into action and defended them both.

When he turned to see if Zuko was alright, he’d disappeared. Aang’s eyes darted around the temple as the Fire Nation Zeppelin continued to fire at them.

There was Zuko! He was… on top of Katara? Katara was shoving at him and yelling. The image would have been comical if it weren’t for the mounting sense of danger as the walls around them crumbled.

Toph earthbended a tunnel for them to escape. As the group fought their way through the wreckage Aang went to Appa. He then noticed Zuko hadn’t made his way to the tunnel. He was instead in a fighting stance and staring out at the warships. Zuko didn’t… he didn’t honestly believe he could fight them?

“Zuko! Come on!” Aang yelled.

“I’ll hold them off!” Zuko shouted.

Aang stared in disbelief. Was Zuko serious? But there was no time to argue. Zuko had already dashed off towards them and disappeared amongst the dust and debris. Aang grit his teeth and swore under his breath.

He seized Appa’s reigns and began to pull him towards the tunnel. Zuko was shouting something but he couldn’t hear. As much as Aang wanted to go to him, he needed to take care of his oldest and most loyal friend.

But Appa wouldn’t budge.

He groaned and roared, no matter how hard Aang pulled, Appa stood fast. He yanked at Appa’s reigns and saw flashes of orange and blue out of the corner of his eye. Katara and Sokka then appeared on either side of him to help pull Appa into the tunnel. But nothing could budge the terrified bison, his hatred of the underground was too strong.

Exhausted, and exasperated, they reluctantly decided to split the party. Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Momo were to fly away from the temple on Appa while everybody else escaped through the tunnel. Toph earthbended a shield to protect them from incoming bombs as they fled.

Suki gasped, “It’s Zuko!” The group all turned their heads to see Zuko rising through the mist on another airship. He flung himself through the air, throwing his orange flames at Azula – _Azula?_ Aang realized with a shock. _The princess? Zuko’s psychopathic sister, had_ personally _come to find them? –_ and Azula retaliated with her own blue flames.

Aang wanted to watch their fight but was struggling to evade the bombs from the other fire nation soldiers that were being simultaneously hurled at them.

Then Katara cried out, “He’s falling!”

Aang did not hesitate. He steered Appa downwards and got to his feet. Appa would have to make his own decisions for the rest of the journey, he needed to airbend his way to Zuko and save him. But to his surprise, Katara beat him to it. She was out of her seat and had already grabbed Zuko’s hand in order to pull him into the saddle. She held onto him and Aang turned back to steering Appa away from the fray.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“…it’s just like old times again,” Aang remarked as they all sat merrily around the campfire enjoying spirited conversations and Zuko’s surprisingly good tea.

“Well you know,” Zuko said with a lecherous look at Aang, “if you really want it to feel like old times, I could always chase you around and try to capture you.”

Aang blushed. The group laughed, thinking it was a joke meant for all of them.

“Har har.” Katara said coldly.

Zuko felt his spirits dampen. Earlier today he had saved her life, then she had saved him. He’d hoped… Zuko didn’t know what he’d hoped. Was it so delusional to want Katara to accept him?

But his blue mood evaporated when Sokka proposed a toast. “To Zuko! For saving our skins yet again!”

The group cheered and Zuko felt his cheeks flush, his eyes darted to the ground despite himself. In that moment, Zuko forgot he was ever a prince, forgot he was ever banished… he was simply a boy with his friends.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “I don’t deserve this.”

“That’s right, you don’t.” Katara sneered.

The whole group turned to look at her in shock. Katara got to her feet and angrily stormed away towards the beach.

Aang and Zuko’s eyes met. There was a lot to talk about, especially about their previous night together, and they _would_ talk – Zuko promised himself that – but not right now, he needed to make peace with Katara. Aang gave Zuko the tiniest of nods as though he understood.

Zuko rose and followed Katara to the beach.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“WHY DON’T I TRUST YOU?!”

This…this was not going well.

“I WAS THE _FIRST_ TO TRUST YOU BACK IN BA SING SE!”

Zuko winced. He shamefully remembered that day back when they were imprisoned together. Katara had reached out and touched—

But she hadn’t recoiled in horror the way he expected her to. Her hand had been cool, soothing, gentle but not tentative. She wanted to heal him. A man she had every reason to hate.

“How can I make it up to you?” Zuko asked, knowing he probably never could. But he would try.

“Hmm…” Katara glared, “maybe you could conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of The Earth King? OR BRING MY MOTHER BACK!”

Katara stormed away once again and Zuko was left alone on the beach. He turned to stare out into the dark ocean. It shushed at him as if to try and calm his whirring thoughts. Zuko couldn’t shake it… along with Aang, he’d spent some time following Katara as well. She had shown him the sort of kindness only Iroh ever had and he had thrown it back in her face.

(Both their faces…)

And _why?_ That was the most pressing question. Why had Katara shown him kindness?

“ _It took my mother from me…”_

“ _My mother’s necklace!”_

“ _That’s something we have in common.”_

“ _OR BRING MY MOTHER BACK!”_

Zuko’s eyes widened.

Of course!

“Zuko…?”

Zuko stifled a groan. He disliked his attention being ripped from it’s focus, even by Aang.

“Yes?” he said tersely, not turning to look at him.

“C-can we talk?”

“What do you need, Aang?”

Aang took a deep breath. “Zuko…” he swallowed. Zuko finally turned to look at him. His eyes were wide, shining as though he was holding back tears, he looked frightened.

“Aang,” Zuko stepped towards him, concerned. “Aang, what’s the matter?”

He reached out to put his arms around Aang and comfort him but Aang held out an arm to stop him.

“Zuko,” Aang said, his voice deadly serious. “We’re doing things that I don’t think anyone’s ever done before, things that I think many people would consider sick or even unhealthy…”

Zuko felt his throat dry.

“It’s taken me a bit to come to terms with that. And I’ve decided… I don’t care.”

The world fell away. Even the ocean seemed shocked into silence.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Zuko. I missed you so much those two days you were gone. And today, when I saw you falling…” Aang blinked away tears. It killed Zuko to see him in pain, but he held himself back. “I just couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. Zuko, I know you’re a guy, but I think… I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

  
  


The waves crashed.

A warm wind shuffled through the grass.

The air tasted of salt.

The darkness was airy and thin, broken easily with stars and firelight and the piercing stare from Aang’s eyes.

Zuko felt cold and exposed. Here Aang was, his heart poured out, awaiting Zuko’s response. And Zuko only had the option of hurting him. There was no way out but through.

“Aang…” he choked through the dry tacky feeling in his mouth. “I think you’re confused.”

“W-What?” Aang’s voice was so _little._

“I just… you seemed like you needed a good night’s sleep,” Zuko explained. “But your hormones are raging, and I’m just making things even more confusing for you…”

Aang quickly turned his head away as though he’d been slapped. Zuko felt as though something deep inside his chest was being torn in two.

_You make one step backward…_

“…I really do care about you. You’re a great friend. But…”

… _one slip up…_

“…we’re both _guys_ , Aang. This is already pretty… _sordid_ , I suppose is the right word. I should never have done those things with you in the forest and I’m sorry I touched you last night. It was wrong of me to do that.”

… _give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang…_

Aang’s face crumpled. Zuko felt a sting worse than any burn but he held strong. He needed to do this. For both their sakes.

“Like I said, you’re confused. Aren’t you in love with Katara?”

Aang turned on his heel and ran, leaving Zuko alone on the dark beach. The ocean sighed at him. He shivered.

… _and you won’t have to worry about your destiny anymore._

  
  


* * *

  
  


It took everything inside Zuko to keep him from entering Aang’s tent. He could hear him crying all night and he hated himself for hurting him. He sat outside Katara’s tent and didn’t even attempt to sleep.

When day broke, Katara emerged. Her nose wrinkled when she saw him.

“You look terrible, what do you want?” she snapped.

_I want to stop Aang from crying. I want to take back everything I said last night. I want to stop being in love with him. I want to hold him in my arms and whisper in his ear how sorry I am and how much I love him… I want… I want…_

“I know who killed your mother, I want to help you find him.”

  
  


* * *

“And you thought you could just _take_ Appa?” Aang asked tersely.

Aang felt sick. First, Zuko had rejected him – dumped him, practically – and in the process had suggested he get together with Katara, only for Zuko to abscond with both his other love interest _and_ his oldest friend. How much of his heart was Zuko going to take before he was satisfied?

“She needs this, Aang,” Zuko pleaded.

Aang wanted very much to hit him. Even his voice sounded toxic to him now. Aang turned his full attention to Katara. He told Katara not to take revenge, Sokka backing him up, but the words were hollow, and he sensed Katara somehow knew that. At that moment, Aang wanted to commit several violent acts upon Zuko and forgiving Zuko for hurting him felt less and less possible with every second Zuko stood placidly before him.

Eventually, the argument ended with Katara storming off again. Zuko hastily following.

“Aang?” Sokka asked.

“What is it?”

“Is there something going on between you two?”

“WHAT?!” Aang blurted. “What on _earth_ made you think THAT?! Zuko’s a _guy,_ Sokka! Geez!” He began to force a laugh but saw Sokka’s face had turned incredulous.

“I _meant_ between you and my sister.”

“Oh.” Aang went quiet. “That.”

There was a pause where neither of them looked at each other.

“Welp!” Sokka then shrugged. “I’d better go see what Toph is doing.”

* * *

“Katara?” Zuko grabbed her arm. “What are you doing?”

“I’m stealing Appa and going after the man who killed my mother,” her voice was sour, “do I really need to explain myself to you?”

“No, but you need my help. I know where the outpost is, Katara.” Katara’s shoulders loosened. “Do I really need to explain why you _can’t_ go alone?”

“Fine.” Katara hissed. “Help me get Appa, ready.”

At that moment they heard a cross tutting noise behind them.

It was Aang, Sokka standing behind him.

“Aang…” Zuko began. Deciding in that moment to tell Aang how sorry he was. It didn’t matter if Katara or Sokka asked him what for. But Aang simply turned on his heel and walked away.

Zuko could take a hint.

Katara steered Appa into the sky.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What the hell was that back there?!” Zuko couldn’t help raising his voice. He was shocked, horrified. The way that man had _twisted_ like that, Zuko could remember the sounds of bones snapping, tendons tearing… and the worst part, the look of utter powerlessness on his face.

Katara was very quiet. She sat atop Appa’s head, his reigns hanging loosely in her hands, her tense back to Zuko.

Zuko was sure she had heard him, but he didn’t think she was going to respond until she said in a voice almost whipped away by the wind. “It’s called blood-bending.”

“ _What_ bending _?_ ”

Water bending, earth bending, fire bending, air bending…but _blood-bending?_ What sort of abomination was that?

“Blood bending.” Katara repeated in a quiet voice. “I…I learned it by accident a few weeks ago.”

“What exactly _is_ it?” Zuko asked, not bothering to mask the horror from his voice.

“It’s pretty simple,” Katara explained, “since blood is mostly water, I can control it. And by controlling someone’s blood, I can control… _them._ ”

Zuko was speechless. He had endorsed Katara to Aang, essentially gave the couple his blessing, but if Katara was the kind of person willing to use such violating, evil technique like blood-bending without so much as a…

A sob immediately broke Zuko’s thoughts and he glanced up.

Katara had hunched forward. Her knuckles were white. She was trembling.

“Katara?”

“It’s nothing,” she wiped her eyes with her wrist. “I’m good.”

“Sure…” Zuko said, sceptically. He stepped out of Appa’s saddle—cautiously, of course since he still wasn’t quite used to to traveling via skybison—and approached Katara.

When he tentatively slipped an arm around Katara’s shoulders Zuko was surprised to find she didn’t flinch or shove him away as expected. Instead she burst into uncontrollable sobs and hugged her knees to her chest. Zuko, after quickly getting over his shock at being allowed to touch her, gently pried her fingers from the reigns and took them himself. Katara leaned her head on his shoulder and wept while Zuko drove. They stayed like that for what seemed like an age until, eventually, Katara’s body relaxed and her sobs became deep breaths. Zuko smiled. He had wondered if Katara would ever like him, let alone trust him enough to sleep next to him.

Katara then began slipping away from him and Zuko did a quick double-take as he saw her sliding off Appa. He leapt into action and hastily coiled an arm around her waist, securing her up against him. It felt much too intimate but at the same time, not horrible. After all, Katara was undeniably pretty. If Aang weren’t in the picture, and if Katara didn’t hate him, maybe Zuko would even consider—

Katara let out a soft whimper and she nuzzled closer. Zuko felt his cheeks redden. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought crossly and clumsily, awkwardly—with novice fingers and fatigue blurring his vision—managed to guide Appa into a descent and land safely amid rocky terrain with very little grass or trees.

_At least it isn’t a forest…_

He pushed the thoughts of Aang from his mind and gathered Katara into his arms, lifting her lithe frame up against his chest and carrying her into Appa’s saddle where he laid her down. As he was thoughtfully draping a blanket over her, Katara stirred, causing Zuko to fumble his movements; she awoke with a small gasp and sat up staring accusingly at Zuko.

“Why aren’t we moving?”

“You fell asleep.”

“That doesn’t explain why we aren’t moving!”

“I stopped to bring you up here, so you could rest comfortably…”

“Were you going to turn us around?” Katara glared. Her voice soft and venomous.

“What? No!”

“We can’t turn around, Zuko!” Katara suddenly looked desperate, her blue eyes were wide and pleading. “We can’t! I still— I still…”

Katara’s eyes drooped. She slumped forward, throwing out an arm to steady herself. Zuko grabbed her arm and held his other hand at her waist. “Easy… I’ve got you.”

“I don’t _want_ you!” Katara shoved Zuko hard. Zuko backed off immediately but Katara wasn’t done. “You just…you come and join our group and after everything you’ve done, they just… _love_ you!” She spat out the word like poison. She then staggered to her feet and started shoving at Zuko’s chest. Zuko allowed the weak assault, patiently waiting for her to exhaust herself, which did not take long. “Aang’s constantly sticking up for you…s-saying nice things about you… even last night before we left Aang was telling me how _oh-so-greeeat_ you are, how I should trust you…”

Zuko’s heart gave a leap. Aang was saying _what_ exactly? Even after everything Zuko had said Aang still endorsed him and still thought highly of him?

“And my brother is practically in _love_ with you after Boiling Rock!” there were tears in her eyes.

“I’m fairly certain he’s in love with Suki…” Zuko muttered, but Katara wasn't listening. She hiccupped as she ranted.

“And! And!— _hic—_ th-they all feel _so_ _bad_ for you, b-but they don’t know how easy it is for you to switch sides! And they don’t know why you’re _really_ on our side now! And the minute…oh, the _minute_ they figure it out, Zuko! You’ll be _done!_ ”

“What are you…?”

“You’re _sick_ , Zuko! You’re a pervert!”

Zuko went white. “I… wh-what?”

“You think I haven’t noticed? The way you’re always staring at Aang. You look at him like…like you still want to capture him. Only now, _now_ , you look like you want to do even more to him than just capture him. You look like you want to steal him away and… and _fuck_ him!”

It was jarring hearing such a harsh swear from such a gentle person, like hearing a whip-crack from a lotus petal. And Zuko flinched despite himself. Katara—intelligent and observant—was, of course, completely right. Zuko remembered the feel of his cock resting against Aang’s thinly veiled entrance…how titillating it was, how Aang had arched back so gracefully, causing drops of semen to leak from his swollen head. And Aang had _kept doing it_ , he hadn’t been put off at all. He just kept arching and thrusting and the _noises_ Aang had made. Even though he was clearly trying so hard to keep silent…

“You’re not even going to try and deny it are you?” Katara spat.

“No.”

Katara clapped a hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened and her pupils narrowed to pinpricks. And she held that pose for a full moment. The wind around them hushed into something still and cool while Zuko waited. 

“I…I can’t _believe you,_ ” tears streamed down Katara’s face. “You’re disgusting!”

“It’s not what you think, Katara,” Zuko began.

But Katara was shaking her head, backing away as though confronted with the sight of something monstrous. And that was the moment Zuko snapped.

“LISTEN TO ME!” Katara’s mortified expression remained unchanged but she closed her open mouth and lowered her hands. “Aang and I… You’re not going to believe this, Katara, but Aang came onto me first.”

Katara gave an audible scoff.

“—And I didn’t stop him,” Zuko continued hastily before swallowing down the lump of shame that quivered in his throat. “I should have. You don’t need to tell me that. I should have been responsible and feel terrible about it. But I didn’t at the time because I… I’ve grown... _fond_ of him.”

Katara’s eyes narrowed.

“I never planned this, Katara. And I know… I know it’s wrong. But when you stalk someone for so long… when you learn everything you can about them… I guess feelings just… happen.”

Katara stared at the ground, her eyes darting about while she toyed with her bottom lip between her teeth. “Are you telling me,” Katara said in a low voice, her blue eyes flashing like moonlight on a blade, “that you’ve fallen in _love_ with Aang?”

For a split second, Zuko considered denial. But if he was here confessing everything else then—

He didn’t need to speak. Katara saw the confirmation in his eyes.

“But how is that even possible, Zuko?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know how this ended up happening. And I know it is difficult to believe, Katara, but I really don’t want to hurt him. That’s why I have been doing everything I can to end things between us so—”

“Wait-wait-wait a minute!” Katara interrupted. “‘ _End things’?_ You mean to tell me that something has actually happened between you two?”

“Well…” Zuko blushed.

“Oh no. _No..._ ”

“Like I said, _he_ came onto _me!_ The first time at least…”

“The FIRST time?” Katara was towering over Zuko, trembling with wrath. “Zuko, what have you been _doing_ to him?”

Zuko felt guilt and shame crash over him like a tsunami. He winced. “Look, it’s over now. I’ve told him we’re not going to be able to be together and that is going to be the end of it. I won’t touch him again.”

Appa gave a grunt. Zuko knew he’d already promised _that,_ but he wasn’t going to explain that to Katara. Katara, her credit, seemed to will herself to calm down. She appeared to deflate as she sat back down and ran a hand through her hair. Her brows pinched together in consideration. 

“Zuko… I kept thinking you were a monster…but I’m starting to understand that you’re a lot more complicated than that.”

Zuko gave her what he hoped was a grateful look.

“It was so easy to hate you,” Katara explained thoughtfully. “I suppose it still is. I want to be appalled by you right now, and I am. Mostly. But I sort of… can’t. Not entirely.”

“What do you mean?”

“I love him too, Zuko,” Katara explained. “But it’s confusing. He’s younger than me, for starters, and he seems so…”

“Naïve?” Zuko suggested.

“Yeah.”

“He’s also strong though, in his own way,” Zuko explained.

“Yeah, he’s a really strong bender,” Katara agreed.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What _do_ you mean?”

“His enthusiasm for the world around him, his kindness…it’s not a passive trait, like I thought it was, it’s active. He isn’t an aggressive or violent person but not all heroes have to be. It’s his empathy and thoughtfulness that make him strong. And as a result, I think he might be the strongest Avatar who ever lived.”

Katara nodded. “I didn’t think of it like that but when you put it that way… yeah, it makes sense.” Katara looked wistful. “Zuko …I wish I could have known you before any of this. And I wish…I wish you weren’t Fire Nation.”

“Really?” Zuko shot Katara a wry smile. “Because I don’t wish for a second that you weren’t Water Tribe.”

Katara blinked.

“It’s a pretty important part of you, Katara. It’s one of the things that makes you unique. I’m glad you are who you are and I’m glad you’re a water bender. I never thought of myself as a lucky person, but… I think I’m lucky I met you.”

“Zuko…I’ve never really heard you speak like this,” Katara actually gave Zuko a warm—albeit wary—smile.

“Yeah, well, Zuko field-trip perks, I guess?” Zuko shrugged.

Katara lay back down. Zuko handed her the blanket and she draped it over herself.

“The reason I was crying before…” Katara explained. “It was because…it feels awful, blood-bending. It feels like…like I’m touching something really private, real deep inside a person. It feels like…”

“Rape.” Zuko didn’t have to look at Katara to know she had cringed. “I can imagine.”

"I promised myself I would never do it again but when I thought he was the man who killed my mother, hurting him was the most important thing in my head. Nothing else mattered. I’m not sure what’s worse…” Katara stared up at the starlit sky, “…the fact I did it or the fact that when I did it, I didn’t feel any remorse at all until I realized he wasn’t who I thought he was. What does that say about me, Zuko?”

“It says you became obsessed with another person,” Zuko said.

Katara nodded. “It says,” Katara said with finality in her voice, “that I think I now finally understand you.”

Katara snuggled down and let her eyelids droop. Zuko watched her for a moment, uncertain as to whether he had found a connection with Katara or whether he had just been insulted.

But in the end he decided to simply let it go. He now knew the location of the man who killed Katara’s mother and so long as everything went to plan they could make it back by tomorrow night. He perched himself atop Appa’s head and took the reins.

“Ahem,” he coughed awkwardly, “y-yip yip?”

Appa took off and he soared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara waited on the dock on Ember Island as she glanced out at the setting sun.

Evening. Civil twilight would follow. She wondered who would be strongest during that time: her or Zuko? Zuko probably. He’d charm his way to victory. He seemed to be doing that a lot. She smirked as she acknowledged that she didn’t exactly hate it.

Appa landed and Zuko and the others descended from his saddle.

“I’m proud of you,” began Aang. Katara smiled at him as he continued his speech.

“I can never forgive him for what he did,” Katara explained before glancing up and seeing Zuko. Dark hair, white skin, golden eyes full of solemn understanding. “But I am willing to forgive _you._ ”

She approached Zuko and gently put her arms around him. Zuko pulled her in close. “Thank you, Katara,” Zuko whispered.

“Thank _you_ ,” Katara smiled. “I’m glad we did this.”

The pair took a moment to smile at one another before Katara left for the camp leaving Aang and Zuko alone on the pier.

“Violence is never the answer,” said Aang.

“Then I have something to ask you,” Zuko’s voice was low and cold and it made the fine hair on Aang’s arms stand up. “What is it you plan to do when you face my father?”

Aang looked away with uncertainty. He bit his lip – and Zuko suddenly realized he usually loved it when Aang did that, but this was different – and paused for a moment. “I guess I have a moral dilemma to work through, then…”

“I guess so.” Zuko turned to study Aang for a moment.

“What?” Aang blinked up at him, suddenly looking a little defensive.

“So,” he said slyly, folding his arms, “you’re talking to me again, huh?”

“Oh.” Aang looked at the ground.

“Aang…” Zuko said in a gentle voice, unfolding his arms and holding them awkwardly at his sides, “I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for hurting you the way I have?”

Aang looked up at Zuko’s face. “I already have,” he replied softly. “I can’t help it.”

“Then…” Zuko looked out at the whispering ocean, “then do you understand why things can’t work between us, Aang?”

Aang was still.

Zuko swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat. “Aang, the truth is… I _want_ this to be real. But I know it is impossible. I’m not going to patronize you any further by telling you you’re confused, but I will tell you that I need to think of the people in the Fire Nation. I need to think of our foreign affairs. If people knew I was engaging in…something like this… it could hurt more than just you or me. And people need to take both the Fire Lord and The Avatar seriously. There can’t be rumours about us. You must understand that Aang.”

“I understand,” said Aang. “I just disagree.”

* * *

  
  


‘The Boy in The Iceberg’

…that was what the play was called.

Zuko wasn’t exactly itching to see it, he was already fairly ashamed of his actions this past year and the fact that the Ember Island Players had butchered Love Amongst The Dragons several years in a row certainly didn’t help. (Didn’t they know Noren was meant to be tall, slender? He wasn’t just some idiotic tough guy.) Having all his misdeeds and embarrassments dramatized by a cheesy acting troupe sounded about as much fun as a firebended enema. But he had been outvoted and the rest of Team Avatar (talking of cheesy…) insisted on attending.

And so that’s why Zuko found himself shuffled into a crowded auditorium and perched uncomfortably next to Katara.

“Um…” Zuko looked up to see Aang looking at him awkwardly. “I was going to sit there.”

“Just sit next to me,” Zuko replied gruffly.

Aang made a small disappointed noise, which Zuko ignored. He wasn’t in the mood to muck about with Aang tonight.

The lights around the auditorium dimmed and the curtains opened. Katara leaned forward excitedly only for her shoulders to droop almost as soon as she saw the actress playing her. Zuko stifled a laugh.

The actress representing Katara was a voluptuous, loud mouthed woman wearing too much makeup and sporting far too much cleavage to ever be acceptable in public. She began to deliver a speech about hope and Zuko heard Katara make a huffing sound.

“Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that!” she muttered.

“Oh, man, this playwright’s a genius!” snorted Toph.

“Pfft! Yes, you do!” Zuko hissed back, earning him a scowl.

“Laugh it up, Zuko, you’ll be turning up soon,” she whispered.

Zuko smirked. He hadn’t forgotten how awful the players were the last time he saw them, nor had he forgotten how dishonourably he had behaved that past year. _But,_ Zuko figured, _they couldn’t very well make me feel_ worse _about it._

There was something oddly comforting about that. Katara noticed his smirk and gave him a quizzical look. Zuko simply chuckled. “Wait for it, Katara! I think this is the part of the monologue when you talk about _hope._ ”

Katara tutted softly and turned back to face the stage. Zuko was pleased to see a slight smile on her face.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Aang could have spat. This evening was not going to plan at all.

He had _wanted_ to sit next to Katara. They could giggle together, maybe he’d put an arm around her during the sadder scenes, maybe he could hold her hand during the scary parts… this was supposed to feel like a _date_. But instead it felt more like a date between Katara and _Zuko._

It wasn’t fair! Zuko had made it clear _they_ couldn’t be together, at least not in public, and he’d essentially given Aang and Katara his blessing. Yet, after their field trip together, Katara and Zuko had been way too chummy for Aang’s liking. And now… now they were sitting next to each other and whispering together.

Aang bristled when he saw Katara smile at Zuko from the corner of his eye.

He wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of. Truthfully, even though Aang had tried not to be a violent person, he rather wanted to smack some sense into both of them.

“Yip! Yip!”

Aang reeled backwards in shock.

He was portrayed by …an actress?

“I don’t do that!” Aang blurted out. “That’s not what I’m like. I’m not a woman!”

_What the hell?_

He didn’t think he was particularly feminine. He may be young, but he was masculine enough…

Wasn’t he?

He thought of the way Katara looked at him… it was fond and loving but it wasn’t particularly romantic was it? He’d kissed her – _twice,_ now – and both times it had been well-received, but they hadn’t become a couple. Aang had figured it wasn’t meant to be and he’d moved on…

…into the arms of another _man_.

Had the playwright figured something out about Aang that Aang hadn’t acknowledged himself?

He heard a loud snort of laughter and Aang considered hitting Zuko upside the head only to realize the snort had come from Toph.

“Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle-Toes!” she grinned.

Aang didn’t even smile.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“They made me look totally stiff and humorless!” Zuko grumbled as the actor playing Iroh offered Zuko’s actor a plate of cake.

“Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot-on _,_ ” Katara giggled enthusiastically.

 _Did she just_ wink _at Zuko? How dare she! She can’t do that! Zuko’s mine!_

“Don’t say that!” Zuko hissed.

“Don’t say that!” Actor-Zuko cried.

Katara covered her mouth and snorted.

“You know for a _fact_ , I’m not that stiff!” Zuko glared.

“Oh I dunno, you’re pretty stiff these days!”

“Shhh! _Katara!_ ”

Katara smirked and turned back to the stage.

 _What the hell did any of that mean?_ Aang wondered angrily. _Did Zuko and Katara get physical when they were away together? How dare he! Katara’s mine!_

 _Damn…_ thought Aang, _Zuko had it right the first time. I am confused._

  
  


* * *

  
  


The play was portraying a scene Katara knew nothing about. Actress-Aang was captured by Zhao and a blue spirit – a man mostly dressed in a ninja outfit but donning a rather menacing-looking blue mask – swooped in and rescued him.

Actress-Aang leapt onto the head of the blue spirit and swooned, “My hero!”

Katara frowned. Why was the blue spirit rescuing Aang? That wasn’t what _really_ happened, was it? And who was the blue spirit supposed to be exactly?

Katara turned to make a scathing remark at Zuko but realized both Zuko and Aang were blushing and fiercely avoiding looking at each other.

“Zuko…” Katara whispered. “You’re not…?”

Zuko nodded rigidly.

“ _You_ rescued Aang? From yourself?”

Zuko sighed. “From Zhao.”

Katara gave a small gasp. “I never knew…”

“You weren’t meant to,” Zuko said softly. He smiled as he stared pointedly at his lap.

Katara raised an eyebrow.

“We were fighting side by side,” Zuko whispered. “It felt natural. Even more natural than fighting alongside my uncle. And Aang’s abilities…I’d never taken the time to really appreciate his form and flow before….” Zuko’s facial expression was something Katara had never seen before. It reminded her of someone appreciating a particularly beautiful piece of music. “Ahm,” Zuko coughed awkwardly. “…And then I held him at knifepoint.”

Katara’s eyes widened for a moment. But then she found herself stifling a laugh. “Oh, Zuko, how unlike you!”

“Hey, it was a different time!” Zuko spluttered. “And when did you get so sarcastic?” He frowned. “You sound like your brother.”

“Where d’you think he learned it?” Katara snickered.

“Then as we made our escape,” Zuko continued, ignoring her. “I was knocked unconscious. I don’t know what happened after that except…”

“Except…?”

“When I came to, there was Aang. He’d unmasked me, and he wasn’t attacking me or anything. He was just sitting there and… _talking_ , y’know? In the _way_ that he does.”

Katara smiled fondly and nodded. She knew exactly what Zuko was talking about. It was one of her favourite things about Aang. The way he’d say such seemingly innocent things that were ladled with the wisdom of a man who really could be over a hundred years old.

“He said…” Zuko began with a wistful smile.

“Will you two shut _up_ already!” Aang snapped. Both Katara and Zuko jumped.

“I’m sorry!” Katara said with a start. “It’s my fault, I was asking Zuko here to explain certain scenes to me.” She put an affectionate hand on Zuko’s arm.

It was a mistake.

Aang glared daggers at them both and turned to face the front with his eyebrows knitted together, his lips pursed. Zuko and Katara both stole guilty glances at one another.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Aang couldn’t believe it. Somehow, despite all possible odds, the play actually got _worse._ He resisted falling asleep during the scene with the drill only to be frustrated with the final scene with Jet. And now, after all he had cringed and suffered and sighed through, a truly uncomfortable scene was being played out before him.

Actress-Katara and Actor-Zuko were together in the caves beneath Ba Sing Se.

“You know,” Actress-Katara purred. “I really find you quite _attractive._ ”

Aang stared in disbelief.

But there it was.

Katara seemed to have a special hatred for Zuko before he showed up at the air temple. As though he had personally betrayed _her_. Was this… could this be why?

He had rejected Aang. Told him they couldn’t be together. Did he have his sights set on Katara the whole time?

Aang’s blood ran cold.

 _I know it hurts,_ Toph’s blasé voice rang through Aang’s brain, _but what you’re seeing is the truth._

Toph had her gifts. She would know.

Aang stole a look at Katara and Zuko who were both blushing. Zuko shuffled a little closer to Aang but Aang had had enough. He got to his feet and stormed out.

 _Let them be together then!_ He thought bitterly. _She can_ have _Zuko. He’s as mean and cold as the ice she chucks around. They deserve each other. Me and Appa were on our own for a hundred years, what’s another lifetime?_

Even the night air on the balcony didn’t refresh Aang. It was too hot. His temper seemed to rise with every crash of the waves in the distance. He felt heat burn in his palms. The temperature rose until Aang was holding a small fireball in his palms.

It looked like the sun.

Aang clenched his fists and forced the stupid thing to disappear. He didn’t need reminders of past mistakes.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zuko looked as though he was going to cry.

“You didn’t really say that, did you?” asked Katara.

“I may as well have,” Zuko whispered dismally. Katara gave him a sympathetic look. As the curtains closed for intermission, she quickly looked around them.

“Hey, where’s Aang?”

Sokka made a remark about snacks and Katara knew immediately: Aang had walked out. She mustn’t have noticed because she was busy conversing with Zuko.

 _Oh dear,_ Katara thought worriedly. _I hope he’s not too pissed about us talking._

She began her hunt for Aang, hoping he wouldn’t be in too sour a mood to speak to her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It’s different for you,” Zuko complained to a way-too-cheerful Toph. “You get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Toph smirked.

“But for me,” Zuko continued, “it takes all the mistakes I’ve made in my life and shoves them back in my face. My uncle. He’s always been on my side. Even when things were bad, he was there for me. He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It’s my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself.”

Toph smiled warmly. “You have already redeemed yourself to your uncle. You don’t realize it, but you already have.”

“How do you know?” Zuko replied gruffly.

“Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was _you._ ”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Toph wrinkled her nose. “It was kinda annoying.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“But it was also very sweet,” Toph continued, “All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you’re here with us. He’d be proud.”

Zuko stared into nowhere. He desperately pradye Toph’s words were true and he hoped, beyond anything else, Uncle Iroh would forgive him for his betrayal. More than anything though, he appreciated the time Toph had taken to try and make him feel better. Who would have thought the tough little earthbender would have depths?

_WHACK!_

“Ow!” Zuko rubbed his arm where Toph had punched him. “What was _that_ for?”

Toph grinned. “That’s how I show affection.”

_Of course._

Zuko groaned. “Remind me not to get on your good side, Toph.”

Toph poked her tongue out. “So…” she continued. Her voice now falsely airy and light. Zuko suddenly felt nervous.

“You know I _see_ with my feet, right?” Toph made air quotes with the word ‘see,’ which made Zuko smile while also wondering how exactly Toph knew what air quotes were.

“Yeah?” Zuko raised an eyebrow. “You explained that. What about it?”

“Well I can also sense other things… like when someone is lying, their heartbeat speeds up,” Toph explained, “or when someone is following us, I can usually sense it before anyone else does. It’s pretty useful.”

“Explains a bit about why it was so hard to capture you guys,” Zuko laughed. “Where are you going with this?”

“Zuko,” Toph’s voice lowered. “Your heart’s been _pounding_ since before the play even began.” Zuko went white. “And I could hear you the other night, rolling around with someone…”

Zuko gulped.

_Oh no…_

“So, I’d like to know…how long have you been in a relationship with Katara?”

“K-Katara?!” Zuko burst out. “I’m not in…”

Toph’s expression was no longer serious but triumphant. “I knew it!” She smirked and gave him another affectionate _thwump!_ against his shoulder. “You and Aang!”

Zuko mentally kicked himself. Heh, maybe the muscle-bound sass king _was_ an accurate portrayal of her…

“There’s no use denying it what with your… _talent_ , is there?” Zuko groused.

“Pfft. Certainly no use _now_ ,” Toph grinned.

Zuko groaned. She officially had him. “We… well I was…” Zuko began but then shook his head, “Look, we’re not doing that stuff anymore. I’ve ended it. When the war's over Aang’s going to get with Katara and I’ll... I dunno. I’ll go help fix some of my father’s mistakes. Probably alone.” Zuko added as an afterthought.

“But Katara’s in love with _you,_ ” Toph explained with a laugh, yanking Zuko from his grief with such force that Zuko felt himself physically jerk backwards.

“She…what?”

“I don’t think even _she_ knows it,” Toph said matter-of-factly. “But yeah, she is definitely in love with you. Why else do you think she hated you so much? Love and hate aren't opposites y'know? Why else do you think she’s fawning over you tonight?”

“But… but that’s all because I betrayed her trust in the temple in Ba Sing Se… not like in the play, she never flirted with me like that!” Zuko clarified hastily. “But because she offered to heal my face. She showed me kindness and I turned on her and betrayed both her and Uncle to join my sister.”

“Uh-huh, yeah I got all that,” Toph giggled. “But _one_ thing is missing.”

“Oh?”

“Why'd she offer to heal you in the first place?”

“That’s easy!” Zuko laughed. “Because I told her that the war had caused me to lose my mother. She saw we had something in common, not that she was in love with me.”

“Wrong, Zuko!” Toph smirked. “She finally saw you as _human,_ instead of a monster.”

“ _It was easy to hate you,”_ Katara’s words wafted through Zuko’s memory clearer than the moon in the cloudless sky. _“I suppose it still is. I want to be appalled by you right now, but I sort of… can’t.”_

“ _Zuko… I wish…I wish I could have known you before any of this. And I wish…I wish you weren’t Fire Nation.”_

“ _It says you became obsessed with another person,”_ Zuko had said that to her, hadn’t he? And she’d said…

“ _I think I now finally understand you.”_

“Wah-oh!” Toph laughed. “You’re starting to realize that I’m right, aren’t you?”

“You know, that’s kinda invasive.”

“Sure is! So, what are you going to do?” Toph beamed.

“I don’t know,” Zuko hugged his knees to his chest. “Katara and Aang should probably be together. I can’t realistically be with a water tribe peasant any more than I can be with another man. _God!_ ” Zuko buried his head in his hands. “What kind of freak, _am I?_ ”

“You’re attracted to Katara, then?” Toph asked curiously.

“No. Well… yeah, I suppose. I dunno.” Zuko pictured Katara fighting, the way she seemed to dance with the water she bended. Her hair, her deep blue eyes, the way she glared at him, the way she smiled at him. The way she reached out and gently placed a cool hand to his face. Her eyes full of – not pity – but something deeper. _._ “Okay, let’s say I am. And you know something? I’d possibly consider dating her if our circumstances were different. But… I dunno… her _and_ Aang? What kind of weirdo is attracted to men and women? I mean…can’t I at least make up my mind?”

“Two people are in love you, and you love those same two people, and those two people may _also_ be in love with each other,” Toph sounded like she could barely contain her excitement. “Oh Zuko, what _will_ you do?”

“It’s not funny!” Zuko snapped.

Toph shamelessly burst out laughing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Are you alright?” Katara asked.

“I hate this play!” Aang barked. He wished Katara wasn’t here. As much as he cared for her, Aang didn’t find her presence particularly soothing at this time. He was embarrassed by how angry he was and didn’t want her to see him.

“I know it’s upsetting,” Katara’s voice was gentle, kind …and patronizing. “But I think you’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting?” Aang rounded on her. Katara flinched. “If I hadn’t blocked my chakra, I’d probably be in the Avatar State right now.”

Katara was quiet. She shuffled her feet awkwardly as Aang approached her.

“We kissed at the invasion, and I thought we were going to be together, but we’re not.”

“Aang…I don’t know.”

“ _Why_ don’t you know?” It was such a stupid question and Aang felt immediately foolish for asking it. He knew it was just the anger talking and it wasn’t fair on Katara to ask her to explain herself right now. But for some reason, he just couldn’t stop himself. The feeling of foolishness only served to fuel his anger.

“Because…we’re in the middle of a war,” Katara tried, “and we have other things to worry about. This isn’t the right time….”

“Well, when _is_ the right time?” _Oh god, why can’t I stop?_ Aang thought desperately.

“Aang… I’m sorry…” Katara was trembling a little. “B-but right now I’m just a little confused.”

Without thinking, Aang suddenly seized Katara and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, but not like the one he had given her before the invasion. This one was forceful, demanding, _pleading._

Katara ripped herself away before Aang could fully realize what he had done. “I just said I was confused!” Katara cried.

“What _exactly_ do you have to be confused about?” Aang snapped.

Katara stared at him wide-eyed. “I…I…”

“Is it _Zuko?_ ” Aang spat the name at her as though it tasted poisonous.

Katara blinked in shock. “W-What?”

“You two have been snickering and whispering together _all night!_ ” Aang yelled. “And not just tonight! It’s been every day since you two came back from your little mission following the Southern Raiders!”

“Aang…what?” Katara stammered desperately. “We’re just… we bonded a bit, that’s all.” Something then appeared to dawn on Katara. “Wait…Is this about that scene in the play?”

Aang said nothing. He simply glared at Katara, daring her to speak.

“Aang, that’s not what happened at all! The playwright’s got it all wrong, we _talked_ , that’s all! Just _talking_.”

“Just _talking…_ ” Aang parroted. His voice suddenly grew dangerously low. He felt his blood boil. “No touching? No flirting of any kind?”

Katara’s eyes widened. She suddenly looked terrified.

And in that unfortunate moment… Aang _knew_.

“You’re such a tease.”

“Aang!”

“What?!”

“Aang there is…” Katara shook her head. She suddenly looked furious. Angry tears began streaming down her face. “There is _NOTHING_ going on between me and Zuko!” she shouted. “And even if there was, Aang, I don’t see how it would be _remotely_ ANY OF _YOUR_ BUSINESS!”

Aang suddenly felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. He felt very small and ugly having Katara yell at him like that.

“I am NOT your girlfriend, Aang! You don’t _own_ me! And you DON’T GET TO ACT ALL POSSESSIVE OF ME LIKE THAT!”

Katara stood glaring at him for a moment. Her lip was trembling and there were still tears in her eyes.

“Katara…I…”

“I’m going back inside,” said Katara. She turned on her heel and stalked away. Aang could have sworn he heard her sob.

“I’m such an idiot,” he sighed to himself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Both Toph and Zuko heard the shouting on the balcony, they both got to the balcony doors as Katara pushed past them. Tears streaming down her face.

“Katara…?” Zuko started after her.

“Wait,” Toph grabbed Zuko’s arm. “ _I’ll_ go after Katara. I think this is going to be one of those things just us girls need to discuss. You deal with Aang.”

Zuko nodded and walked out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind him. Aang sighed when he saw him.

“No offense, Zuko, but you’re the very last person I want to see right now.”

“Should…should I leave then…?” Zuko began to approach the balcony doors.

“Yeah,” Aang’s voice was flat. “You probably should.” He turned away to look out at the ocean.

“Okay,” Zuko put one hand on the door handle. “It’s just… are you sure?” Aang turned to look back at him. One eyebrow raised. “…I’ve never been good at this,” Zuko explained nervously, “…in relationships… sometimes girls tell you they want you to leave, and then you do, and then they’re mad at you because they secretly wanted you to stick around. Is this one of those things?”

“I’m not a girl, Zuko!” Aang snapped.

“Yeah, obviously!” Zuko said crossly. “I don’t think anyone could mistake you for a girl.” He thought bitterly about the play’s inaccurate depiction of Aang. “Playwright needs his head checked.”

Aang turned to face him. His expression had softened, even if only a little.

Zuko looked at him questioningly for a moment.

“So…should I stay? Go?”

“Stay. But just for a moment,” said Aang.

The two men stood awkwardly for a second. Zuko looked at his feet and then stalked over to stand next to Aang, they both stood with their elbows on the balcony wall.

“How do you think of me, Zuko?” Aang asked. His voice cracked.

“How do I…?” Zuko frowned into the distance. “I think you’re The Avatar.”

…silence…

A man laughed boisterously.

A group clinked their glasses together.

The shushing of waves.

The murmur of a summer breeze.

…silence…

“But…you’re more than that.” Zuko continued. “You’re sort of unique. You’re kind but you’re not passive. You’re a powerful bender – so powerful it’s almost frightening – but you’re not violent. You’re gentle, but you’re not weak. You’re strong but you don’t abuse it. I think, because of those things, you’re quite possibly going to be the most powerful Avatar who ever lived. You’re going to discover ways of bending no one else has.”

Aang blinked in surprise. Clearly, this was not the answer he was expecting. Zuko took a deep breath and continued. He decided – albeit reluctantly – that this was the time to explain some of his feelings. Not all of them, of course, but some…

“Aang… the truth is even though I’m technically a prince I don’t really _feel_ like a prince when I’m with you,” Zuko explained. “I didn’t know how lonely I was until that night after you saved me from Zhao.”

“I think _you_ technically saved _me_ from Zhao,” Aang stated. Zuko grinned.

“I woke up and there you were, looking at me as though I had never wronged you. You weren’t intimidated, you weren’t afraid, you were just… _you._ Aang, you make me feel kind of… terrified and brave and excited and calm all at once. I would like to say I feel like your equal, but the truth is I’ve always been in awe of you. And it isn’t just because you’re The Avatar. It’s because you have virtues that I had never even conceived of before I met you.”

Aang’s jaw had dropped.

Zuko shrugged. “I know that probably wasn’t the answer you were looking for but…I hope it helps?”

“We should go inside now,” said Aang. His voice was a little choked. Zuko nodded.

“You okay?”

“I’ll get there,” Aang sighed. “But I think I owe Katara an apology.”

Zuko shrugged. “I dunno…girls are pretty confusing.” He gave Aang a playful smirk. “I’m not sure why anyone bothers with them.”


End file.
